


teen romance

by unusannus



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Songfic, Teens being teens, Underage Drinking, it’s a happy ending, kinda???, much of this was written in the wee hours after midnight, nobody actually does anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 33,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unusannus/pseuds/unusannus
Summary: “You’d do that for me?”I’d do anything for you, she thinks, but doesn’t say.The now familiar twinge in her heart gnaws at her insides even more as Korra nods. Asami tackles her with a hug and they both laugh and laugh to their heart’s content.ORteen romance by lil peep but make it korrasami
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 55
Kudos: 237





	1. we’re so human

**Author's Note:**

> i’d recommend listening to this song at least once while reading because it sets the vibe.
> 
> i took the liberty of switching the order of some lyrics (which are all the bolder phrases that mark a new section of their relationship) so i hope that’s okay
> 
> this is already completed btw so expect quick updates 
> 
> enjoy!

**_i met her by chance._ **

Korra trips, sending her tray of food flying every which way. She’s only comforted with the thought that no one had been in front of her before she a gasp of surprise catches her ears. She looks up to see another student, a girl, wiping away tomato sauce from her face with her hands and noodles that stuck to her jacket.

Of course they were serving spaghetti today. Of fucking course.

Immediately, she’s up on her feet, stuttering out apologies, “Oh my god, I’m  _ so  _ sorry! I wasn’t looking where I was going and-”

The girl holds a hand up, signaling Korra to shut up and she obliges. Now that she can actually face her directly, Korra notices how drop dead gorgeous she is. Seriously, was this girl a model or something?

“It’s fine. I’m just going to go clean up.” She huffs in a way that lets Korra know it’s not fine, but she’s too nice to actually say it. 

Korra watches dumbly as she walks out of the cafeteria and it registers that the rest of the students watched it all play out. They turn away as soon as it’s over. 

She wishes she would have apologized better, but the opportunity leaves as soon it has arrived. Sighing, she drags her tray off the ground and is met with a snickering Kuvira at her side. Korra rolls her eyes, “Stop laughing.” She all but whines at her.

“Sorry, it’s just not everyday I see  _ you  _ get your ass handed to you.” Kuvira smirks, wiping at the tears in her eyes.

“Oh, come on. That was not a fight by any means. I  _ tripped _ .” She defends herself.

“Right, you tripped.” Kuvira says the last word with air quotes, and only laughs harder when she’s shoved by Korra. Once she calms again, she asks, “Aren’t you gonna get another tray?”

Korra shakes her head, setting it down with the other stacks of used trays, “Nope. That ruined my appetite. Can we please sit down? I’m pretty sure everyone saw that.” She’s already moving before Kuvira can have a say and plops down onto an empty seat. Covering her face with her hands, she groans at how embarrassed she feels.

There’s some other kids already sitting down around her, more Kuvira’s friends than Korra’s, but she tolerates them and they do the same to her. They seem to have forgotten the incident already, back to talking and joking within their little groups, leaving Korra to dwell on her mistake alone.

“Shit.”

Peeking through her fingers, Korra raises a brow at Kuvira’s sudden outburst from across the table, “What?”

Kuvira nervously chews on her bottom lip, “I think I know who you just spilled your lunch on.”

“Who?” Korra leans in closer, unnerved by how uncharacteristically concerned she sounds.

“Asami Sato.”

**_i said i really like your pants_ **

It’s after school the next day when Korra sees Asami again. She’s at the front entrance steps, presumably waiting for someone to come pick her up and Korra realizes now is as good as ever to give her a sincere apology. Ever since she discovered that the girl had been Asami Sato of all people, she knew she didn't want to stay on her bad side. She’d only transferred here about a week ago and Korra didn’t want that to become cemented as her first impression.

Without much thought, she steps beside the girl, hoping she notices her first.

She doesn’t.

“Uh, hi again.” She tells Asami, sticking a hand up to wave awkwardly. 

Asami seems slightly startled at her words, too caught up in her own world, “Oh, it’s you.” She deadpans, tone so dry that Korra winces out loud.

“I just wanted to say sorry again, for what happened yesterday. It’s totally all on me not looking where I was going.” She reaches out a hand, “I’m Korra, by the way.”

Asami studies her for a moment, a little too long for Korra’s comfort, but she goes with it if it means that they’ll be okay. After Asami looks satisfied, as if she found what she had been looking for, she breaks out into a small grin, “Apology accepted.” She shakes the hand “I’m Asami. Though, I’m guessing you already knew that with how anxious you look.” 

Korra forcefully laughs, not wanting to prove her right, “Yeah, I didn’t want us to get off on the wrong foot. I promise I’m not that clumsy.” She pauses, “At least, not all the time.”

“Not all the time, huh?” Asami responds, a teasing smirk on her face.

Meeting her stare, Korra cannot help the light blush beginning to paint her cheeks at how deeply Asami is looking at her. She’s saved from even more embarrassment when the honk of a car sounds off from in front of the two girls. 

Korra glances at it, an all black range rover pulling up closer into view. She tilts her head curiously at it and then back to Asami.

“That for you?”

“Yup, I guess I should get going.” She looks like she might start walking away, but hesitates, returning to Korra, “Do you have a ride home?”

“No, I usually walk. I don’t live too far away anyways.”

“Let me walk you home, then, as a thanks for apologizing so nicely.” Asami offers.

Korra doesn’t say anything for a second too long, leading Asami to backtrack on her suggestion, “Unless that’s too sudden, if it is I can go. I should probably just go.” She points a thumb behind her as she stumbles away. Korra finds it endearing that even the richest girl in school could be a dork.

Korra is quick to place a strong hand on her shoulder, stopping her, “N-no! No, it’s fine. You can walk with me.” She removes her hand as Asami stops, “I don’t mind, really.”

Asami gapes at her, mouth ajar in surprise. Then, she blinks twice, snapping out of her reverie, “Oh, okay. Let me just tell my driver.” She treads to the passenger window, saying something and as soon as she’s done, they speed off.

**_____**

They head off the beaten path to Korra’s house when Asami urges her to check out a small playground off the side of the neighborhood. It’s a little rundown with no children around to play on it, but they get situated on the rusty swings in no time. Korra stares up at the clear sky, wondering how she got the coolest girl in school, maybe even the city, to walk her home.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

Korra chuckles at the simple question and opts to be honest for once, “Just wondering why you wanted to walk me home.”

“Do you actually want the truth?” Asami asks and now Korra looks over at her, dragging her feet on the gravel beneath her, but Asami doesn’t falter from staring at some point in front of her. If Korra had to guess it might’ve been the tasteful graffiti of a small stick figure holding up their middle finger with a large  _ FU  _ beside it. 

Korra nods, forgetting that Asami isn’t looking at her and says, “Yeah.”

“I haven’t really made any friends here yet, so I figured I’d take my chances with you.”

It’s not the answer Korra was expecting. She figured a girl like Asami would have no problem meeting new people who were actually interested in her, but, then again, it was also entirely possible that they would use the rich girl being their friend to their advantage.

Tucking a stray hair behind her ear, Korra questions, “How have you not?”

Asami finally breaks from looking at the distinguishable spray paint, her piercing green eyes catching Korra off guard, “ I mean, everyone’s been nice and all, but it doesn’t feel genuine. It feels like they’re just hoping I invite them all to a big party at my place so they can say they got trashed in a mansion.”

“Wait, you have a mansion?”

Something breaks in her solemn expression and Asami giggles. Korra feels a warmth inside her as she does so, and she declares it her mission to get Asami to laugh as much as possible.

“Yes, it comes with the perks of being a famous CEO’s daughter, which are few and far in between.” She says the last part with a bit more venom, like it’s been building up in her since they began talking. Korra notices that she’s not swinging much either.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I can’t imagine how tough that can get.” Korra tries to offer some support, but she’s so out of her element right now, basically a fish out of water.

Asami, in turn, only gives her a sad smile, “It’s fine. I wouldn’t want you to anyways.” She shivers slightly, the air’s grown colder as the afternoon passes them by and Korra knows she’ll get in trouble with her parents if she doesn’t at least text them that she’s okay.

As she watches Asami rub her shoulders to get warmer, Korra realizes that she’s wearing a jacket on top of her long sleeve. She shrugs it off with Asami none the wiser until Korra is standing in front of her with it. 

Immediately, Asami is declining it, “No, it’s okay. You should keep it on.” 

Her continued trembling betrays her and Korra rolls her eyes at how stubborn she’s being, “You’re practically freezing up, just take it.” Realizing that Korra won’t back down, she grabs it. It fits well enough and Korra ignores the twinge in her heart at the sight of Asami in her clothes.

“Thanks.” Asami mumbles quietly, tugging at the sleeves absentmindedly.

Korra says nothing, only trudging back to her seat on the swing until she hears Asami mutter something in shock and she pivots back to her so fast she could have gotten whiplash, “What’s wrong?”

“I dropped my ring in the gravel.” Asami explains, already on her hands and knees rummaging in the rocks for it, “It was my mom’s.” She adds as an afterthought.

Instead of questioning the use of the word ‘was’, Korra mimics her position, feeling around for anything that resembles a ring. They wind up across from each other until their hands bump into the same buried object at the same time. Asami’s eyes flit up at the same time Korra’s do. Her own hand raises from the ground, pinching a small ring between her fingers, “Found it.” She rasps out.

They stay planted in the moment, staring into each other's eyes. Without much thought, Korra’s gaze lingers shortly over Asami’s red lips for some stupid reason. When whatever is happening becomes too much to bear, Korra blurts out, “I like your pants.”

Brows furrowed in confusion, Asami snaps out of it, “W-What?”

Korra flounders, wanting a black hole to come and swallow her up, “Your pants.” She repeats, pointing at the extremely normal black jeans, “They’re really nice. I’m just noticing.”

Yep, she wouldn’t mind ceasing to exist right about now.

Asami doesn’t look any less puzzled when she stands, brushing herself off. Her attempt at a grin looks strained, “Thanks, Korra.”


	2. nothing has to change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluffy snapshots of their friendship mixed with some tiny angst for the Flavor™️

**_give me your hand (fuck it) give me this dance_ **

“Are you supposed to step on my feet this many times?” 

“Shut up. I’m trying my best!” Asami laughs, so close to burying her blushing face into Korra’s shoulder. 

“I thought you said you’ve taken ballroom dancing lessons?” Korra questions, separating their bodies to twirl Asami around, “How am I, the spaghetti spiller, doing better than you?” She teases, letting her go once Asami’s done a full circle. Their closeness was starting to overwhelm her for reasons she’d rather not think about.

Asami laughs at the silly nickname, then pushes her chest lightly with a pout, “That doesn’t mean I was good in them. I want to make sure I’m prepared for tomorrow night.” She sighs, flopping down onto her bed with a frustrated groan.

Korra snaps her fingers, “Right, that’s tomorrow.” She joins Asami on the bed, leaning her head on her hand, “Not gonna lie, it sounds super boring.”

Asami throws a pillow at her face, “Thanks, that makes me feel  _ so _ much better.” She replies, her sarcasm off the charts.

Korra rubs at her (not really) injured face, “Okay, that was a little rude, sorry. I don’t know anything about this stuff, so I’m not sure how to make you feel any better.” Asami stays quiet, burying her face in her covers. Korra feels too much pity to just let her stay there, wallowing. Clearing her throat, she catches Asami’s attention as the girl lifts her head to arch a brow at her, expecting for her to continue, “How about you text me when you’re free after the party and I’ll bring you some takeout. Say, Kwon’s?” She finishes, a knowing smirk on her face.

The way Asami’s face lights up at her last words is enough life fuel to last Korra a century. Kwon’s had become her favorite place to eat soon after Korra had introduced her to the small, family-owned restaurant. 

“You’d do that for me?” 

_ I’d do anything for you,  _ she thinks, but doesn’t say.

The now familiar twinge in her heart gnaws at her insides even more as Korra nods. Asami tackles her with a hug and they both laugh and laugh to their heart’s content.

**_____**

Asami flashes a smile at the party attendees, trying her hardest to make it seem like she wouldn’t rather be anywhere else. Her father had already wandered off to talk to some other business people, leaving her to fend for herself. It wasn’t always like this, she thinks. Ever since her mom had been killed, it’s like something inside him shifted, leaving him to become a shell of the father she had loved so much. 

This was nothing she would ever tell him to his face, so she let it sit within the confines of her mind, knowing that if she ever became anything less than the perfect daughter then there would be no love left for her at home. 

“Would you like a drink, Ms. Sato?” A waiter asks from beside her, tray of champagne glasses half full in hand.

Asami hesitates, everyone should know she was only eighteen. If not, this waiter would be given a few choice words by her father if he ever found out about the offer. Unless, of course, this was some kind of test.

Her father glances up from his conversation with another man, as if he knew that she was watching him. Asami recognizes the other man, Victor or something like that.

He winks. It’s subtle, but Asami is nothing if not observant.

Perhaps it’s a sign to accept the drink, like he’s urging her to treat herself. Or, really, that  _ he’s  _ treating her to one. Asami knows better, though. There are layers to everything, if she were to ever inherit Future Industries, she couldn’t ever forgo that knowledge. 

“I’m alright, thank you.” She declines through gritted teeth, not sparing her father another look. Two could play at this.

Before she can over analyze the situation any further, there’s a buzzing in her pocket. The surge of comfort that overtakes her is almost too much when she sees the caller ID.

“Korra.” She greets happily, her first genuine smile of the night.

“You sound happy.” Korra notes, “Is it going well?”

Asami laughs, it’s a fuzzy and warm feeling that really only occurs when she’s with Korra, “Well, I’m happy  _ now _ . Ten seconds ago I couldn’t have said the same thing.”

“Glad I could help, though I am calling for the selfish reason of being bored out of my mind.”

“It’s not selfish if you’re helping me get through the night without having to talk to anyone else.” 

Korra hums thoughtfully. Asami can almost  _ see _ her pout as she mulls the statement over, “I guess you’re right.”

“Of course I am.” Asami jokes, “Now, please keep talking so I can have an excuse as to why I can’t give Mr. Rich Man’s son this dance for tonight.” She side eyes a young man off on the sidelines. He’s not even hiding his obvious attraction to her as she internally rolls her eyes. He looks away when he catches her glance, pretending to find the floor extremely interesting. 

“Ugh, tell him if he doesn’t stop bothering you I’m gonna beat him up.” Korra says it teasingly, but the bite is all there and it strangely relieves Asami to know that she isn’t lying.

“He seems to have gotten the hint now.” 

“Good. At least you don’t have to demonstrate your amazing dance skills now.”

Asami giggles as she recalls their various botched practices, “That is definitely a plus.” She retreats into an empty hallway, waiters and caterers scurrying to and from the main hall all around her, “Now, where were we?”

“I believe I was about to talk your ear off, Ms. Sato.”

That’s two for two on the genuine smiles tonight.

**_____**

It’s dark out when Korra gets the text. She had run out of her house as quickly as possible to pick up the food and get to Asami, letting her parents know she was staying at a friend’s for the night.

When she steps into the bedroom, Asami has changed into some more comfortable sweats and an old t-shirt that Korra had left some other night she had stayed over. The twinge in her heart resurfaces.

The look of relief on her face to see Korra turns the twinge into a swelling of warmth. She raises up the greasy plastic bag, “Got your usual.”

“Ugh, thank you. I really needed this after tonight.” She presses a kiss to Korra’s cheek, “You’re the best.”

It’s tough to not faint on the spot, but she manages. 

**_____** ****  
  


There’s a carnival the next day. Korra knows that it’s an annual thing here, but she’s never bothered to attend. Asami, on the other hand, is eager to go for her first time and drags Korra along for the ride. She can’t say she’s totally convinced that being surrounded by children running to and fro and blinding lights from the game booths entails for a good time, and yet she finds herself trying for Asami.

Actually making the effort for somebody was foreign to Korra, but it came all too naturally for Asami. She was certain this girl was going to be the death of her. 

There’s a tap on her arm, “Come on, let’s try and win a prize!” 

Korra looks over to see a bright eyed Asami pulling her towards one of those notorious hammer strength games. Despite definitely being stronger than the girl, she allows herself to get tugged like a rag doll. 

The meter that measures your strength is much taller than both of them, but Korra thinks she’s strong enough to get a good enough score and win a prize of the many stuffed animals available. She begins rolling up her sleeves when Asami stops her.

“Wait, let me go first.” 

Korra quirks an eyebrow, “You sure?” She crosses her arms, “I mean, no offense, but how strong  _ are  _ you?”

Asami smirks, “You’d be surprised.”

(She earns the title of the highest scorer, winning a teddy bear almost half her height. Korra has to tolerate getting teased about it the rest of the night. She can’t say she minds.)

**_____**

The ferris wheel, as it would turn out, would be a whole other beast for the two girls.

Korra isn’t one to be scared of many things, but the knowledge that they were so high up was not comforting in the slightest. With that in mind, you really can’t blame her when it’s a struggle to keep her composure as it slowly stops moving.

“It appears that the controls are having some technical difficulties, rest assured we’re working on fixing it. Sorry for the inconvenience.” Announces the bored teenager working the ferris wheel for the night. Korra isn’t relieved at all to hear them speak because if the other workers are anything like this kid then they were all screwed.

Asami seems to be taking this all in stride as she only sighs in frustration, “Aw, I really wanted to check out the other rides.” 

Korra swallows roughly, throat feeling dryer than ever, “Uh, yeah.” She laughs nervously, “I wanted to do that, too.” She sneaks a peek down and immediately regrets, squeezing her eyes shut and letting out a shaky breath.

She knows that Asami isn’t stupid, and yet it still comes as a surprise to Korra when she asks so sincerely, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing! I’m good. The goodest good. Just peachy.” The higher pitched her voice becomes, the less she convinces Asami.

“Just peachy?” Asami parrots, “You’re not very good at lying, you know?” She places a hand on Korra’s shoulder, a gesture that she’s done countless times beforehand, but never fails to soothe Korra, “If you were so scared of heights, I would have never made us get up here.”

Korra’s eyes flutter open, “I’m not! I promise I’m really not!” She mistakenly glances down again and a noise she would rather not have written down escapes her. Without a second thought, she grips Asami’s free hand for dear life.

“Hey.” Asami says slowly, seeing right through her, “It’s okay. Open your eyes.” Korra obliges, Asami smiles softly, “There we go. Just look at me, okay? I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere.” 

Korra does as she’s told, vision caught up in those beautifully green eyes. The world melts around her and she can only focus on  _ her _ . 

“Better?”

“Yeah.” Korra tells her, tone still a little uneven, but her lungs don’t seem to be constricting in on themselves anymore. It’s almost terrifying how easily Asami helped her sort out the fear in her chest.

“We’ll be okay. They’re working on it.” Asami reminds her.

Korra feels a rush of confidence inside her at that very moment. A confession on the tip of her tongue, something she’s been wanting to tell Asami for a while now.

“Asami-”

The wheel begins to turn once more, cheers and happy whoops can be heard from the other passengers. Korra deflates instantly at the reminder that they are not here alone.

It’s only when they’ve exited from the ride that Asami asks, “What were you going to say up there?”

Korra opens her mouth then closes it. Who the fuck does she think she is? Asami would never feel the same way. 

She forces a grin, “I just wanted you to know that I’m really glad you’re my friend.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asami’s pov here was not an original part of the plan but it legit came to me in a dream so i had to. it’s become one of my favorite moments in this story 
> 
> also you can really tell i pushed a lot of moments into that one lyric haha. it’s only because the next line implies a lot of angst and ooh boy are you guys getting THAT in the next chapter


	3. take it back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angst. that’s it. that’s the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was my favorite chapter to write. i go back to re-read it a lot, so i hope you all enjoy it too.

**_i know you got a man_ **

  
  


Korra takes a small sip of her beer that’s gotten lukewarm, running a hand through her hair in frustration, regretting even coming to this party with Asami. It was supposed to just be them, but Mako and Bolin, her new boyfriend and his brother, had joined them at the last minute.

And who was Korra to deny Asami anything?

It had been nearing an hour since she last saw the girl going upstairs with Mako to do God knows what. They were both at most buzzed, so who’s to say how far they were willing to go. He had always seemed so stiff to Korra that she was surprised he even partied at all.

Gulping down the rest of the nasty drink, she decides she’ll stick to water for the rest of the night. Somebody needed to make sure Asami was taken home safely and it sure as hell wasn’t going to be Mako. She’s still not sure how much she trusted him. 

_Here I go again,_ she internally chides herself, _acting like I own her or something._ As the days turned into weeks and turned into months, she had gotten used to the idea that Asami meant something more to her than a friend. What exactly? She had no clue. The fact that she even liked a _girl_ screwed with her head enough. She didn’t need to be thinking about being in _love_ with one either. No way.

Someone bumps into her as they reach into the box of beers beside her. It’s Opal. She can recall Asami saying that her and Bolin were going steady, like they were in the fucking 50s or something. She was cute enough though, Korra thought, in a sweet fairytale princess kind of way.

Korra lifts a hand as a greeting.

“You’re not dancing outside?” Opal asks with a tilt of her head, like it’s some kind of crime to not want to get smushed up against other people’s junk. The muffled beats of a mediocre DJ can be heard from outside. Was that seriously Party Rock Anthem playing?

Yeah, she’ll pass.

“Nah, I’m more of a people watcher.” Korra says as a way of explanation. She cringes at how creepy that probably sounds, but it was true. It had been entertaining enough to drink and observe the other students by the window. She didn’t need the closeness of a stranger to get through the night.

Well, not just _any_ stranger.

Opal, by some miracle, looks even more stumped by that, “Oh, okay.” She drags out slowly, “ I’ll see you around then, Korra.” She bids her farewell, carrying away two bottles of really shitty beer. (Korra would know)

“See ya.” Korra responds, her own bewilderness growing at how Opal even knew her name. Had Bolin told her? How did _he_ even know? They had no classes together.

_Mako_. Of course. 

And he knew because Asami told him, because she said _Hey, you see that sad looking girl over there? With the choppy short hair? Yeah, that’s Korra. She’s my friend. Don’t look at me like that. I don’t know why either._

Speak of the devils, Korra catches the movement of bodies descending the stairs. One of them giggles and it creates a hollow ache in her chest. Without looking, she knows that it’s Asami. She quickly turns to move behind the counter, busying herself with looking for a glass to fill with water. The last person she wanted to see was her. 

She takes one at random. It had #1 Dad on it, probably a father’s day gift or something.

“Korra!” 

Tensing up, Korra doesn’t dare look behind her. Then, a hand on her shoulder. 

“Hey, you.” Asami slurs out cheerfully. So, they _had_ gotten more drunk. Mako was nowhere to be seen now, most likely having gone outside with everyone else.

Korra forces a smile. “Hey, thought you two were gonna be a while.” She adjusts her position to lean casually against the counter, striving to play it cool.

Asami shoves her chest slightly, like when they were struggling to dance together. The memory felt further away now, like it had happened to another person. Another version of Korra. In reality, it had only occurred a month ago. Before Mako had become a part of the picture soon after.

“Oh, hush. We just kissed a little.”

Korra rolls her eyes and clasps Asami’s wrist to yank them away from her shoulder, a little more forcefully than she intends, “I hope you didn’t come down here because of me. Go have fun.” She makes a shooing motion. If they stopped now, maybe she’d actually make it through the night.

Asami looks a bit stunned at her actions, even in her hazy, glossy eyed state, she still knew how to read Korra well, “Mako wanted to check on Bolin. He gets worried.” She crosses her arms, “Are you doing okay?”

And there it is. The million dollar question. _Are you okay, Korra?_

“I’m fine.” Korra grits out, squeezing the empty glass in hand. She realizes she’s acting immature. She knew she was being too harsh to Asami. She knows and that couldn’t stop her from asking, “Why don’t you go hang out with your new little boyfriend?” It comes out more condescending than she wants, though that’s becoming quite a theme with her, isn’t it?

“What? Why are you acting like this?” Asami asks, so sincerely hurt that Korra wants to cry right there and then. 

Korra brushes her off, “Nothing. Look, I’m tired, so I’m heading out. Are you gonna be okay here?” Asami was the one that drove them to the party, so Korra would need to call an Uber for herself.

_So much for getting her home safe yourself, you dick_ scolds a little voice in the back of her head.

Eyes narrowed and lips pursed, Asami doesn’t let her off so easily, “ Did I do something?” _Yes! You cared when no one else did!_ She lets the question sit in the tension filled air for a second, “Is this seriously about Mako?” 

Korra fiddles with a loose thread on the sleeve of her hoodie, a dumb science joke was printed on it about the moon going broke when it’s on its last quarter. It had made Asami laugh when she first showed it to her, though, and that was enough for Korra to wear it often. They had been at the mall that day, one of their first outings as real friends.

“It’s nothing, Sami. Get back to the party.” Korra mumbles under her breath, but she knows Asami hears her. The use of the nickname was rare, only occurring when Korra felt herself so infatuated. Now, it's only to make Asami believe she was fine.

“You’re jealous.” Asami states bluntly, and the state of her inebriation is made clear because sober Asami is way too nice to put it like that, even if it was true. 

But maybe Korra doesn’t need sober Asami right now. Running away wouldn’t make her feel as guilty anymore.

She’s at a loss for words. When she finally finds her voice it’s only to stutter out, “N-no, I’m not.” And really, she _shouldn’t_ be. Mako was solid and stable. He was smart and had already applied to some colleges. He knew what he wanted a career in.

Everything Korra wasn’t. That was him. She needed to understand that.

“You _are_!” Asami all but shouts to the world. She scoffs, quietly adding, “Of course you are.”

Now, that? That's a stab in Korra’s heart. She straightens up, clenching and unclenching her fists. The glass feels more fragile as her fingers curl around it, “What the hell is that supposed to mean?” There are hot tears stinging the corners of her eyes. She blinks them away, furious for being stupid enough to let the conversation get so off the fucking rails.

“You’re too attached, Korra! Maybe that’s your problem. Maybe that’s why you were alone when we first met. Kuvira and them, they don’t actually _care_ about you!”

Korra stumbles back, feeling like she’s been shot point blank with a shotgun to her chest. Her breath comes out staggered and short. She grips the granite countertop of whatever kid’s house this is with one hand. The glass so close to shattering in the other.

Asami’s face falls, her words and their meaning finally catching up to her intoxicated brain. She opens her mouth, presumably to apologize. It’s too reminiscent of how they first met each other. An apology that the other doesn’t care for at that moment.

Korra cuts her off before she can start, “No, I get it. You’re just drunk, right? It was a mistake. It’s all a big fucking mistake.” She lets go of the countertop before her knuckles can turn white and rushes out the front door, ignoring Asami’s pleas to wait up.

She doesn’t realize the glass had broken in her hand until she glances down to see the blood dripping slowly onto the sidewalk outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> korra and asami done screwed up this time
> 
> psa: i don’t hate mako!! i actually really love him but he’s the only character that really made sense to add in like this


	4. peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> contrary to the lyric, no one actually does drugs.
> 
> i was more nervous posting this than the other chapter so i’m sorry for the longer wait than usual!

**_yeah, i took a xan (yeah) i hope you understand (she don’t)_ **

It’s been days since they’ve talked. Asami knows Korra is too stubborn to make the first move, and maybe she is too. It hurt to see someone she had grown so close with become a stranger once again. The two classes they shared were spent avoiding each other in every way possible.

Mako seemed concerned enough when she talked to him about their fight, but urged her to give Korra her space and Asami knew there was some truth to his suggestion. They both needed time to process what their friendship had been through. 

Although, in the end, his support hadn’t been enough to stop her from breaking up with him.

She supposes she should’ve seen it coming somehow. She doesn’t dwell on the deeper reasoning, too afraid of what might come of it.

Today, Korra was totally absent. She hadn’t shown up in any classes and Asami was growing in concern up until the last bell rang and students could go home. It had become routine for the two girls to walk home together, so that was exactly what she was going to do.

She was just going to take a crucial pitstop at the abandoned park.

**_____**

It was hot. The sun was setting and somehow her tank top was still sticking to her skin uncomfortably. The smell of sweat and rusted iron from the slide on the playground did not make a wonderful combination for her nose.

Korra pulls a small plastic blag from her front pocket. Inside, a dozen or so white oval shaped pills. They’ve been in there for a few hours now. She can’t bring herself to do anything, but stare at them with morbid curiosity. What’s the worst that could happen?

_A lot,_ she reminds herself.

Huffing in frustration she throws them off to the side. Underneath the slide, no one has noticed her since the school day had begun, and if they had, they minded their own business. She doesn’t know if she’s grateful for those people. 

The stick figure from when they first came here is still glaringly present on the side of the slides. She couldn’t see it completely now, but coming in it had stared at her, mocking her with its big _FU_ pointed right at her. She can’t say she doesn’t deserve it.

Her hand stings, the cuts from the glass reduced to thin red lines, almost scars. She didn’t bandage them, just washed the blood off with water in some convenience store’s bathroom before going home. She had felt guilty for buying nothing and bought a chocolate bar. It wasn’t until she had stepped back into the night air that she realized it was Asami’s favorite kind.

The universe was funny like that.

Everything always rounded back to Asami. Asami and her gorgeous black curls of hair. Asami and her emerald eyes. Asami and her soft voice, the kind she used when she would lay close to Korra at their sleepovers, oblivious to the kind of turmoil she was causing within her friend. 

Branches and leaves crunch to Korra’s right, she stiffens.

“Korra? Is that you?”

She shuts her eyes, praying that she’s just hallucinating even though she didn’t take any drugs at all, which she was now regretting because that gives her an excuse to be an asshole and yell at her to go away.

“Hey, there you are.” The gentleness in her tone almost catches Korra off guard as her eyes flutter open. Asami is _so_ close, right in front of her. If she leaned in, _just_ a little, then that would be the end of it. The end of everything.

Asami sits down, the look on her face more understanding than Korra probably deserves, “How’s the hand?” She asks, pointedly staring at it and Korra turns it away from her unconsciously.

Korra knows that if there’s any time to talk, it’s now. She clears her throat, whispering, “Fine.”

“You sure? Because, at the party, it looked like a lot of blood and-”

“Why are you here, Asami?” Korra all but spits out, not interested in small talk.

Asami’s eyes widen slightly at the venom in her voice, but she composes herself in a matter of seconds and now Korra understands why she’ll make a good future CEO for her dad’s company. 

Instead of answering, she proposes her own question, “Why did you skip school?”

Swallowing roughly, Korra says, “You know why.” She wishes she could have a normal conversation without bringing in such loaded statements.

“Maybe I do, but I’d like _some_ clarification. If that’s okay with you.”

Korra half smiles, almost a sneer, “ It’s not.”

Asami’s face turns red, eyebrows scrunched together. Korra knows she’s getting more and more frustrated because she’s witnessed it on multiple occasions. But, to be on the receiving end of it was not pleasant.

Except she doesn’t blow up in Korra’s face. If anything, she looks even more distressed once she cools herself down. She pulls her knees close to her chest, “Stop doing that.”

Korra chuckles dryly to distract herself from the lump in her throat,“Doing what?” 

“Pretending like you don’t care, like you’re better than whatever this conversation is.”

Gulping harshly, Korra struggles to contain another outburst. For some reason, she wanted this time to go differently, “ I don’t know what to say.” She admits, voice hoarse. Perhaps dropping her stubborn attitude would do her some good.

“That’s okay. Just…” Asami doesn’t finish for a few seconds, looking like she might start crying, “Just don’t leave again, please?” She says the last word so quietly that Korra’s not sure if she even heard it right until she meets the girl’s gaze. The twinge returns tenfold.

“Okay.” Korra assures her, just as quietly. It’s no use arguing when she doesn’t want to be anywhere else.

“Okay.” Asami repeats, inhaling and exhaling deeply, she begins, “I’m sorry, Korra. For telling you that you’re too attached and that your other friends don’t care for you. I was _way_ out of line. Being drunk may have been the reason I said all that, but it’s no excuse. You didn’t deserve that.”

Korra lets the words process in her head. She knows that Asami means the apology, she would never lie about something like that. She runs a finger down her newly scarred hand absentmindedly, “You weren’t wrong, though. _I_ had no right to be such an ass about you and Mako, if he makes you happy then that’s enough for me.” Korra pauses, worrying her lower lip, “As for my ‘friends,’ ” She says, air quoting the word, “You were right about them, too. I can’t say I care a lot for them either. At least, not as much as-” She doesn’t finish, it dawns on her that the blank could be filled by the girl sitting with her.

“As much as what?” 

Korra tsks, mad at her slip of the tongue, but she’s gotten this far, hasn’t she? She rubs a hand down her face, mentally preparing for whatever repercussions could stem from this. “You.” She confesses, a weight lifting off of her. She can’t bring herself to look at Asami now.

“Korra…” Asami starts, hands reaching over to her.

Almost jumping out of her skin, Korra sets her lips in a hard line, a new sternness to her tone, “Don’t do that. I don’t need your pity. You have Mako. You don’t need me.” One step forward with her always led to two steps back.

“I _do_ need you.” Asami pauses, looking around, trying to find the rest of her words. Her eyes linger on a certain spot beside her, catching something. With widened eyes, she lifts up Korra’s discarded plastic bag, “A-are these yours?”

Korra feels like she’s burning up. She can’t begin to think of what Asami might think of her for even entertaining the idea of consuming them. Of wanting to not be so present in the world, if only for a while. Wetting her chapped lips, she mumbles, “I got them from someone Kuvira knows.” like a child getting yelled at.

“Oh.” Asami says simply, a tremble to the simple word, “I’m glad you didn’t take them.” 

Korra’s not sure how she knows that she didn’t, but chokes out, “Yeah.” nonetheless. Lifting her head, she’s met with the eyes that have haunted her mind and her dreams, wet with unshed tears. They say nothing else for the moment.

“It _wasn’t_ right.” 

Korra is startled at the sudden statement, “What?”

“You said I was right about what I told you at the party but, in a way, I was. I had no idea what others thought of you and came to my own stupid conclusions.” Asami blows a stray hair off her forehead, clutching her knees tighter, “You don’t have to just accept my apology without any objections, you know. Drunk or not. I was a jerk.”

Korra doesn’t say anything at first, too taken aback. She couldn’t bring herself to keep arguing with Asami, so she had taken whatever she could get. Now that she thinks about it, Asami had been incredibly wrong to throw out accusations. No matter how true they _might_ be when she had no idea they _were_ true. She was always so used to succumbing to whatever anyone else said as their apology, courtesy of having “friends” that were never even that.

Clearing her throat, Korra is filled with a newfound confidence, “Okay then, what you said hurt me. It was uncalled for and it made me realize that I didn’t really have anyone else to turn to afterwards but you. I was alone.” She worries her lower lip, “I care about you a lot, Sami. So hearing you, of all people, say that was a reality check I wasn’t prepared for.”

Asami exhales, shoulders deflating, “I’m sorry, Korra. I really am, and I know there’s no way I can take my words back, but please know I do care about you. I don’t want to be pushed away.”

“I won’t do that.” Korra tells her, quiet and strong all at once, “I care about you, too.”

Again, the silence takes control of the conversation. Some of the tension from earlier has dissipated, leaving the two feeling much lighter. 

They take refuge in each other’s faces for who knows how long. Korra is reminded of their closeness in this precious moment. Her eyes flit to lips. The world operating around them seems to freeze. A surprisingly comfortable silence filling up the space between them, an occasional bird chirp here and there.

_Is this really happening?_

If you asked her to say who leans in first, she really couldn’t tell you.

There are millimeters of separation when Korra forces herself to think clearly and whisper, “But, Mako…” 

“We broke up.” Asami murmurs, her thumb brushes over Korra’s chin, sending waves of chills down her back. 

She wants to ask why they broke up, but there are more pressing matters at hand.

The kiss is careful and gentle and sweet and everything Asami is. Her hands rise up to fist Korra’s tank top with all the fervor she can manage and Korra smiles into the kiss at how frenzied her actions turn. Korra places a hand on the back of Asami’s head, pushing her even closer, her hair soft and silky beneath her fingers.

It’s only when Korra can’t breathe anymore that she disconnects from Asami. With flushed cheeks and sore lips, the grin on her face can’t be avoided. Her mind alternates between shouting ‘I love you!’ and kissing her again. 

She settles on breathlessly asking, “Did you actually break up with Mako?” 

“Are you serious right now?” Asami flicks Korra’s forehead, “Of course I did, you dummy! Why would I have kissed you if I hadn’t?”

“I’m just double checking!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had to end it on a nice note :D
> 
> the next chapter is a balance of good and bad times for the two. i hope you guys stick around to read it!


	5. do not wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> korra makes some new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fyi: i did extend this by some chapters but the last one is more of an epilogue than anything else so expect just two more “real” chapters after this one. hopefully i don’t change my mind again hehe
> 
> sorry if updates take longer bc edits need to happen before uploading and school is kicking my ass rn AND unus annus ended (yt channel) so i’m feeling many emotions in these times.
> 
> enjoy the longest chapter so far!

**_let me guide you to a place where no one hurts_**

A week later, Korra still can’t stop thinking about it. The words loop in her head at least a few times a day. Those specific words.

_ You’re too attached, Korra! Maybe that’s your problem. Maybe that’s why you were alone when we first met. Kuvira and them, they don’t actually care about you! _

It hurt, only that part specifically. Seven days later and it still hurt. Was that normal? 

After the park, they had spent the rest of the afternoon, heading into nightfall, there. The two of them talking about what they had missed in each other’s lives for the days they had not spoken. It was a nice reprieve from their previously tense conversation. 

It was only after that day that Korra thought about what had just happened. Like,  _ really _ , thought about it. 

She tries hard to think about why it hurt so much. Perhaps because it was true, or because it had come from Asami. But, she had already hashed that out with the other girl. Shouldn’t she feel better now?

Korra isn’t entirely sure. 

**_____**

“Hey, are you doing okay?”

Korra blinks once, looking up from her biology textbook, “Huh? Oh, yeah. I’m fine.”

Asami looks no more convinced. She sets down her respective textbook. They had begun studying for classes together and Korra’s pretty sure Asami had spent the better part of the last five minutes explaining something about enzymes.

“Really? Okay, what was the last thing I just said.”

Korra gulps, “Uh, there are enzymes in our bodies?” The way she says it like a question doesn’t help her. 

Asami sighs, closing the book with finality and scooting closer to Korra on her bed. The way she looks at her makes Korra want to squirm, it’s like she’s transparent and Asami can see everything she’s ever said and done. 

“Seriously, what’s wrong?” Asami asks so earnestly that Korra almost tells her then and there, but then she’d be risking their entire relationship, if you’d even call it that. 

Again, Korra isn’t really sure.

**_____**

Summer is on the horizon as the school year comes to a close. Asami had said she was going to join her father on a business trip for the month of June. Something about learning what it takes to run the company. She didn’t sound too thrilled about it. 

They’re on those same swings again, biding their time until it gets so late that Korra’s parents repeatedly text and call her to get home as soon as possible. Mr. Sato never really did anything of that sort, expecting his daughter to be smart enough to know when to come home. 

“So, yeah, he wants me to attend  _ every _ single meeting with him, as if that’s the most exciting thing that will happen on the trip. I mean, we’re going to Tokyo for crying out loud! I want to explore the city.”

Korra hums absentmindedly. She can’t take her eyes off the stickman. She wonders who created it. How long has it been there? Did the artist ever check up on it? Did they care? The new additions of certain... _exaggerated_ private parts seemed to point to yes.

“You’re doing it again.” Asami points out from beside her. There’s no irritation in her voice.

“What?” 

“I don’t know, but you’re not paying attention.”

Korra takes in a deep breath, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” A bold faced lie.

Asami stands from the swing, placing herself in front of Korra, “Talk to me.” She pleads.

“There isn’t much to talk about.” Korra brushes her off, when she doesn’t budge Korra looks her in the eyes, “Please, Sami. I’m fine.”

“It doesn’t sound like you’re fine. Come on, I thought we were past this.” 

At that, Korra narrows her eyes, “What do you mean?”

Asami shifts, uncharacteristically nervous, “Well, you know since we’re closer now.”

Korra scoffs, “Closer? Is that what you call kissing?” A raging fire is beginning to build inside her, “We haven’t even talked about that since it happened, so  _ sorry _ for being confused about what we are, exactly.”

“Oh.” Asami simply says, taking in her words, “I didn’t know that was how you felt.”

Rubbing a hand down her face, Korra takes her tone down a little, “I know, I know. You’ve been worried about me, but it’s just hard to talk about and…” She trails off, swallowing down the lump in her throat, “And I can’t stop thinking about what you said.”

“What I said?” 

“At the party.” Korra mumbles, feeling embarrassed for some reason.

She can’t really see Asami’s face as the sky has gotten darker, but she can hear her breath hitch. 

“You still think about it?”

“Well, yeah, that isn’t something you can easily forget.” A thought pops into her mind, something she’s been thinking about in these seven days. It’s a scary one, but something that is turning out to be more and more necessary by the minute. 

“I’m sorry, Korra. I don’t know how I could ever make it up to you. Maybe we could-”

“This isn’t working.”

Asami stumbles back, as if she’s been punched, “W-what?”

“This.” Korra gestures to the two of them, her tone getting raspier, “It isn’t working.”

“It isn’t?”

“No.” Korra huffs, frustration spilling out, “Asami, I like you, a lot, but whenever I look at you all I can see is that person I saw at the party. I see you saying those things to  _ me _ . And-and you expect me to just forget about it?”

“I don’t expect you to do anything!” Asami shouts, her respective emotions building as well, “I thought when we talked at the park that we were okay. I mean, we  _ kissed _ , Korra. I’m sorry for not talking about it, but it meant a lot to me.” 

Korra pinches the bridge of her nose, “I just need some time alone. I can’t do this right now, whatever you want to call it.”

Asami seems to realize that this is a losing battle for her.

“I’m leaving in two days.”

“I know.”

Trying to look dignified in the darkness, Asami keeps her chin up, “Well, then I guess that’s it.”

Korra grips the swing as hard as she can, “I guess so.”

For once, Korra comes homes long before her curfew hits.

**_____**

Asami glances out her hotel window. It was getting late in Tokyo, so the neon lights of the city glowed brightly, a stark contrast to how she had been feeling inside. Ever since her father had informed her of the trip, she had been looking forward to seeing a view like this, but now it hurt to even look at when all she wanted was to snap a picture of it and send it Korra.

They hadn’t spoken since their “break up” or whatever else it could be called since they never really made things official. 

The way that Korra had looked when confessing just how hurt she still was with what Asami had said to her made Asami want to crawl under her blankets and cry herself to sleep, and yet she knows that will do nothing to help her. She wanted to call or text her and let her know how horrible she feels about everything she put Korra through, but she couldn’t. Or rather, shouldn’t. Korra had asked for space and that’s what Asami will give her.

For the rest of the month, she needed to be on her best behavior and reassure her father that she was fit to be called his daughter after all.

**_____**

Korra gets a summer job a few days after her talk with Asami. It’s what she needed to keep herself busy from focusing too much on what she’d do when Asami came back. 

Plus, it helped her reconnect with Opal who worked at the same fast food place. She was much more engaging and fun to be around when sober it turns out. Although, a little  _ too  _ nosy.

“So, are you really dating Asami Sato?”

Korra’s dropping some fries into the fryer and almost burns herself at the sudden question, “Uh, no, I’m not.” She hopes that enough for Opal to drop the subject.

It’s not.

“Seriously? Bolin told me that’s why she broke up with Mako.”

Korra pivots to face her, the crackle of fries becoming louder as they grow hotter, “Why would Bolin say that?”

Opal shrugs innocently, “I dunno. He says Mako suspected it.” She raises her hands up in defense, “Uh, not that we talk about you guys or anything!”

“Mako suspected it?” Korra repeats, “What the hell does he know?” She raises the fryer up and places the fries inside a carton which then goes into a takeout box. After doing this for a while, it’s like she’s on auto pilot.

Opal grimaces, realizing she’s said too much and can’t back off now, “Just that Asami was really worried about you after the party, with the way you left and all. He said he wasn’t too surprised that they broke up soon after.” She adds quickly, “At least, that’s what Bolin had said.” She gets to work on making a burger to add to the order Korra started.

“So, she broke up with him because of  _ me _ ?” It’s not a thought that had crossed Korra’s mind at all. She assumed it didn’t have anything to do with their friendship. And to think that Mako of all people saw it coming? That was unexpected.

Opal wraps the completed burger up and places it in the takeout box, “That’s what he assumed, but of course only Asami really knows. Where is she anyways? I was hoping to hang with her more this summer and it’s like she just up and left.”

Korra hands the box of food to the employee at the drive-thru, “She’s in Tokyo for all of June.” Korra grumbles.

Opal gasps, “Tokyo? That’s amazing! Has she texted you any cool pictures?”

“We’re not exactly on speaking terms right now.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I really need to think before I speak, huh.”

Korra waves her off, “You’re fine. It’s not like you could’ve known.” 

“For what it’s worth, with everything I’ve heard, it sounds like she cares a lot about you. If Mako is anything to go by.”

Korra doesn’t know what to say. It was hard to believe what Asami really thought of her. She’s saved by another voice chipping into their supposedly private conversation.

“Ooh are we talking about Mako? Count me in!”

Resisting the urge to groan, Korra looks over at where Wu, another employee, is standing proudly, “Aren’t you on cashier duty? Why are you back here?”

Wu places a hand on his chest, “That hurts, Kor. That really hurts. I thought we were friends?”

“Please never call me that ever again.”

Stifling a laugh, Opal asks, “Why are you suddenly interested in Mako, Wu?” She steps closer to him, an amused glint in her eyes, “Do you  _ like _ him?” She asks like a gossip obsessed schoolgirl, which is probably the best way to describe her. 

Now, Wu is the one looking red with emotion, much to Korra’s approval as it matches the same shade of their uniforms, “As if! We’re in the same tutoring club. I just wanted to learn more about him.” 

Korra smirks, “Since when do you need tutoring?”

“It’s a club  _ for _ tutors, dumbass.” 

“And since when does Mako like guys?” Opal butts in, “Bolin’s never told me that.”

“Mako doesn’t need to tell everything to his little brother, especially if he’ll just blab about it to his new girlfriend.” Wu says defensively, crossing his arms. “Either way, it’s none of your guys’ business.” It’s kind of endearing how much he seems to care.

Before anyone can say anything else, a car horn beeps loudly outside. Opal checks her phone, eyes lighting up with joy, “That must be Bo.” She glances at Korra, “When do you get off?”

Korra thinks for a second, “In about half an hour.”

Opal grins, “Perfect. Wu, you get off at the same time, right?”

Wu nods slowly, “Yeah, but who said I’d be okay with joining you guys?” 

“Because  _ Mako’s _ the only one with a license. We’re going to see a movie. It’ll be fun, like a double date.” The way she emphasizes Mako to Wu makes Korra want to gag.

“So, what? Am I supposed to be the awkward fifth wheel?” Korra asks. 

“Yes.” Opal confirms with all the certainty in the world, “Now, hurry up and finish your shifts. We’ll be outside.” She’s out of the back doors before Wu or Korra can even think of a response.

As much as Korra wants to ignore this invitation, she can’t help but think that this is exactly what she needed this summer. Friends who were just that.  _ Friends _ . A distraction from what she’d have to deal when Asami inevitably returns to Republic City for the remainder of the summer.

**_____**

After they watch the movie, which was another installment in some generic action movie about a guy named “Nuktuk” who resembled Bolin a little too well, the group stopped at a convenience store to buy even more snacks. They were planning on going to some meadow of flowers (yes, a meadow of flowers) that Opal had discovered once for unknown reasons. 

This only made Korra believe that she was an undiscovered Disney princess of some kind even more.

At the meadow, they were going to have a late night picnic and maybe even get a little drunk with some drinks Opal had stolen from her parents pantry, much to Mako’s disapproval.

Right,  _ Mako _ . Korra still wasn’t sure how to feel about the guy. He was pretty serious and subdued compared to the personalities of Bolin, Wu, and Opal. That left him acting more like Korra than anybody else, and she had no idea how to feel about that.

Although, he did fill the cool older brother role well enough with driving them around and keeping everyone in check. Mako and Korra were left alone in the car as the others had shuffled into the store, promising to bring only the very best of snack foods. 

“So,” Korra begins uncomfortably, “How are you doing?”

Mako drums his fingers on the steering wheel, “Fine.” He says stiffly.

“Cool, cool.” Korra says, wondering if it’d be weird to get out of the car and join the others in the store, though that would probably be rude. She settles on a topic that seems safe, “Bolin seems like a nice guy.”   
  


It’s the sweet spot that gets Mako to relax as his scornful features turn gentler, the ghost of a smile on his lips, “Yeah, he’s a good kid, as much as he annoys me. Though, I guess that’s how all siblings are.”

From the backseat, she can see him clearly in the rearview mirror, “”I wouldn’t know. I don’t have any siblings.” And, yeah, that does as well as you can expect to further their conversation. 

Mako says nothing.

Korra buries her face in her hands, “Ugh, sorry. I’m usually better at this whole talking to people thing.”

That gets a chuckle out of him, “ You and me both. How do you think I feel talking to the girl my ex left me for?” He says it with no venomous intent, surprisingly.

“Why does everybody think we’re together?” Korra questions, exasperated. 

She can see his eyes widen slightly at her outburst, but he composes himself quickly, “Before we broke up, all she’d talk about was you and how she messed up with what she said at the party.” He shifts to actually turn his head and meet her eyes, “Look, I don’t know what she said exactly, but I hope you know she regrets it with all her heart. She cares about you a lot and I don’t blame her for breaking up with me. It would’ve been worse if she led me on.”

Korra chews on her bottom lip, letting his words soak in. This was now the second time she’s been assured how much Asami truly cared for her, and she couldn’t help but begin to actually believe. At the park, Asami  _ did _ seem to regret what had been said, but Korra still stood by them needing to be apart for a bit as she thought about what she expected from a relationship with the girl.

God, when did everything get so fucking complicated?

“I don’t know how I feel about her though, and I should, shouldn’t I?” She asks Mako, feeling like she might start crying all over his car seats.

Mako shrugs, “That’s up to you to decide. No one’s rushing you. You’re only hurting yourself when you do that, and with Asami gone for half the summer, I’d say you’ve got time.”

“How do you know that?” Korra sniffs.

He smiles, “ We  _ did _ date. She told me that her dad always takes her with him every summer to some convention summit thing that’s held in a different country every year.”

Korra’s beginning to think that Mako’s not as bad as she made him out to be in her head. Once he was warmed up to you, he was alright.

“You know, you’re less bland than I was expecting.”

He smiles again, more confused than anything else, “Thank you?”

Korra remembers something else, “Oh, and you should probably tell Wu how you really feel if you  _ do  _ happen to like him. I think you’ll be surprised with his response.” As much as she respected Mako now, he did seem like he'd be oblivious when it came to stuff like that.

Mako’s jaw drops, a pink hue painting his cheeks, “Wha-”

The door on Korra’s left side opens, revealing a joyful Wu and Opal right behind him. He holds up a plastic bag filled with goodies, “We’re back!” 

Opal eyes Korra and Mako suspiciously, “I’m surprised you two didn’t kill each other.”

Rolling her eyes, Korra says, “I actually think we’ll get along just fine.”

Bolin jumps into the front seat, an equally filled bag in his hand. He nods at Mako, “Hey, bro.” He waves to Korra behind him as she waves back.

As the group gets situated in their seats, Mako starts up his car, “Everyone ready to roll?”

“You sound like such a dad.” Opal points out, laughing.

Everyone joins her, even Mako. And as Korra, settles into her seat, she thinks about how she could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the dynamic of these friends was so fun to write! i hope you guys enjoyed it :)
> 
> korra and asami’s relationship status: “it’s complicated”
> 
> (don’t worry, things will get better in the next chapter!)


	6. unraveled/safe travels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> korra and asami struggle to be at peace even when they’re not together anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember when i said that there probably wouldn’t be anymore chapter edits?
> 
> haha, yeah those were good times. 
> 
> but seriously, enjoy this longer chapter! i hope it was worth it after the wait. 
> 
> (the lyric from last chapter still applies to this, so that’s why there isn’t one here.)

The sky is littered with glaringly white stars as Korra lays in the grass, picking at it lightly with no rhyme or reason. It’s soft and helps distract herself from the problems in life. The air surrounding her is cool, but she doesn’t really mind it. It’s calming. 

She’s not sure how long they’ve been out here. To the credit of the others, they hadn’t treated her as any kind of fifth wheel like she expected. It felt good.

It was weird to purposely not think about Asami when that was all she had been doing was exactly that since they last spoke. If she was being honest with herself, all she wanted was to be with her right now, to act like they had before all the bullshit. She had taken those precious moments for granted.

Groaning softly, she rubs at her eyes that are gradually becoming more tired. She was only one beer deep and already feeling like she might get sick. Looking over at Wu and Mako, she can’t help smiling as the two talk, lost in each other’s words. She truly only hoped the best for whatever they became in the future. 

Opal and Bolin were on her right side, with Bolin being the closest to her. 

Korra nudges Bolin with her elbow lightly, “You know, you two don’t need to stay near me if you want some alone time. I’ll be okay.”

He shakes his head, “What? Are you kidding me? I _love_ hanging with new people!”

Anyone else saying that would’ve probably been lying, but it sounded endearingly sincere coming from him. 

“You sure?” 

“It’s honestly impossible for Bolin to lie.” Opal chirps from next to him, “He’s, like, physically incapable of it.”

Bolin rolls his eyes playfully, “It’s not my fault. It just makes my hands really clammy and I feel all icky inside.” He pops a couple of chips into his mouth, “So, I say, what’s the point of doing it?” 

Korra laughs at how passionate he’s being, “You know what? That’s honestly valid.”

Grabbing her hand and shaking it vigorously, Bolin all but shouts, “Thank you! I knew _someone_ would understand. “ He shoots a pointed look at his girlfriend, “I’m liking her more and more. She’s my best friend now.”

Opal waves him away, “Go ahead. I can’t handle having you around 24/7 anyways.”

Those words are like a switch for him as he flails around his arms, “Oh, you’ve shot me! You’ve metaphorically shot me, Opal! I’m bleeding out here. Is that what you want? For me to bleed out?” He yells into the wind as he clenches his chest with both hands and a pained expression. It’s very dramatic. 

“Shut up, Bo!” Yells Mako from across the field. Korra stifles another laugh.

“Wow, my own brother.” Bolin mutters dejectedly, but he looks like he’s struggling to not crack a smile.

Opal touches his arm, a look in her eyes that can only be described as utterly tender, “He’s right. You do need to shut up.”

Bolin finally laughs, breaking whatever character he was in, “You’re an ass.” He lovingly tells her, pecking her on the lips once. 

“Only for you.” She assures him.

Korra watches them as they stay in their own world for a few seconds. Something stirs in her, something she never thought much about until now. Perhaps jealousy? No, that’s not it. 

Envy. It was envy.

Sighing, she sits up and opens a cooler, pulling out a coke this time. She cracks it open and sips it, watching an airplane fly by, blinking every once in a while. Who knows where it might be going, but it was certainly far away from here. _Let me join you!_ She wants to scream into the darkness, into the lights that have been dead for thousands of years.

Instead, she downs half of the drink.

“Woah, save some for the rest of us.” Bolin teases her. Opal had stood up and was walking towards Wu and Mako. 

“What’s she up to?” Korra asks.

He shrugs, “I dunno. She said something about ‘making sure those two idiots are falling in love.’” He air quotes, then his voice drops to a softer one than usual, “I just hope Mako knows what he’s doing. The guy thinks only _he_ looks out for me, but I’m not an idiot. I see the way he looks at Wu. I don’t want him to get his heart broken.” He backtracks, “Not that Wu is a bad guy or anything! I just want the best for him.”

Korra winces, thinking of her small part in his love life, “At least you aren’t the cause of his heart break.” 

Bolin chuckles, “Nah, you’re fine. Mako doesn’t hold those kinds of grudges. He’s just kind of hard headed sometimes and too stubborn to make the first move.”

“I know the feeling.” Korra mutters, staring at the coke logo on the side of her can.

Bolin keeps his tone cautious, “ Do you wanna talk about it?” 

“Do you _want_ me to talk about it?”

Scratching his chin, he says, “That’s up to you.”

Korra mulls it over for a moment, then purses her lips, “No.”

He stares at her, puzzled, like he’s trying to solve a really hard math problem without a calculator. A second later, he turns away with an, “Okay.” He holds up his bag of chips, “Chip?”

She takes one gratefully. Just then, Korra remembers what she had witnessed beforehand. As she chews, she tries to think of a way to bring it up without sounding like a weirdo. 

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Shoot.”

“What do you think of Opal?” Korra asks.

Bolin gets this dreamy look in his eyes and it almost makes Korra believe that they could very well spend the rest of their lives together, “Opal? She’s the best. She’s just _her_ , you know?”

“I don’t think I do.” Korra grins, amused at his articulation. It was funny to see him at such a loss for words, though she thinks that may be the greatest compliment Opal could get, wasn’t it? There were no words to properly describe the kind of love that Bolin had for her. It was poetic in a way. 

Korra picks at the grass again, sprinkling it onto her lap, “What would you do if she ever made you sad?” She catches a glance at her now fading scar, and adds quietly, “Or mad?”

A hand is placed on her shoulder, “ _If?_ Pfft, she’s made me mad plenty of times and vice versa. It’s just how relationships work. There’s nothing wrong with having little arguments here and there.” 

“What about the not-so-little arguments?” 

He sighs, it’s deep and heavy, like her question, “Alright, I’ll tell you something even Mako doesn’t know.” He squeezes her shoulder once then lets go, “We almost broke up a few weeks ago.”

“Really? Why?” It came as a surprise to Korra, she had always pictured them as a damn near perfect couple.

“You know Mr. Wang, right? He assigned a project in history to create a presentation with a partner. I got it with a girl named Yuna. And we spent almost every other day at her house, just working away and making sure it was the best it could be.” He runs hand through his hair, “I even ditched on some of our date nights and took way too many rainchecks. It made her _pissed_ , and I couldn’t understand why. Later on, when I had some free time we talked and she admitted that she felt like she wasn’t a priority in my life. She understood that it was for school, but it was honestly getting kind of ridiculous how much working on this with Yuna meant to me.”

Korra found it hard to wrap her head around how bad this was making Bolin sound.

“I told her I didn’t get the problem.” He continued, “Then, she did something unexpected. She just asked me, ‘Bolin, why is this so important to you?’ And it caught me off guard.” He shook his head, as if re-living the moment, “I asked _myself_ the same thing in that moment, and then I spoke from my heart. I cared so much because I was majorly failing his class and with a near perfect score on this I could bump it up and earn the credit before the end of the year, before college became an issue. It would help me get into the ones that I was most interested in. _That’s_ why I was scrambling to get this done.”

Korra doesn’t say anything, letting his words sit in the air for a while. She thinks she understood what he was trying to tell her, “What did Opal say after that?”

Bolin grabs another chip, but doesn’t eat it, “ She smiled that fucking smile, the one she always gets when she’s figured out some plothole in a shitty TV show and told me that it’s okay. I just needed to keep that _and_ her in mind from now on.”

“Wow.” Korra breathes out, “Opal is definitely something else.”

“Don’t I know it.” Bolin smirks, giving her a knowing glance, “So much for not wanting to talk about it, huh?”

“Am I that obvious?” Korra buries her face in her hands, blushing.

He huffs a small laugh, “You’ll be okay, both of you. I know it.” He holds up his beer, “Cheers.”

Korra can’t help the quirking of her lips at how confident he sounds. It made her want to think as positive as him. She clinks her coke with his drink, “To what?”

Pondering the question for a second, he says, “To having communication in relationships.” It could’ve been a joke, but after the conversation they had Korra didn’t think so.

“Have you two been having fun without me?”

Bolin sets his drink down and stands in one swift move, running to Opal. He picks her up in a big hug, “I missed you!”

Opal giggles, “I was gone for like 5 minutes. You’re fine.” As she’s put down, she asks, “So, what’d you two talk about? He didn’t smother you with how much he talks, did he?” She directs that last part at Korra.

“No, we had a nice talk. He’s more wise than he lets on, that’s for sure.”

‘Ah, stop it! You’re making me blush, Korra!” 

Korra leaves the two alone after that, even if they didn’t mind, she wanted them to spend some time together after what Bolin had told her. She leaves her coke in the grass and wanders over to where Mako and Wu were situated. Her shuffling must have been loud because Wu turns to her before she can say hello herself.

Mako is sleeping soundly on his shoulder. Wu puts a finger over his lips and whispers, “He’s always like this after some drinks.” then sets Mako’s head down gently onto the picnic blanket and stands to join her, far away from disturbing his beauty rest.

“Are you sure you can just leave him like that?”

“He’s fine.” Wu shoves his hands into his jean pockets, most likely feeling the cold wind pick up, “So, what’s up?”

Korra realizes she’s not sure why she even went up to them, “Uh, not much.” She gestures to Mako’s figure, “You two seem close.”

Wu sighs, nodding like he already knows, “Yeah, I just-” He stops himself, then bites his lower lip, “I wish we could talk about _it,_ about us, I mean.”

“Oh, are you not?” Korra questions, brows furrowed.

“Not really, no. Every time I think I can do it, I freeze up and make up some lame excuse so as to not tip him off. I don’t even know if he feels the same way, but I can’t keep doing this. Doing nothing.” 

Korra steps closer to him and pats his back, “I think you’d be surprised with what he’d say if you let him know.” She glances back at Mako, “He’s probably as terrified to talk about it as you are.”

She thinks about how that last part could very well describe what’s happening between her and Asami. They’re both too scared to take that step to just fucking _talk_ to each other and it was tearing them apart. In fact, it already had.

Wu nods, wiping under his eyes, “I hope you’re right. I care about him too much to lose him.”

_You and me both, Wu. You and me both._

Suddenly, she hears Bolin shouting, “Was that a shooting star?” 

Korra and Wu exchange confused looks and look up. Sure enough, there it was, moving across the darkness without a care in the world. But, there was more than one. Wu is already waking Mako and urging him to look at the sky and telling him there’s multiple shooting stars. 

“That’s probably a meteor shower, then.” Mako groggily corrects him, fixing his mussled hair. 

Wu playfully rolls his eyes, “Okay, smarty pants. Either way, make a wish!” He tells everyone else to do the same. 

Korra doesn’t really think wishing upon a hurling rock of flames will make said wish come true, but there was no reason to not try. So, she watches the meteors fall in awe and tries to come up with the right words. They needed to be perfect. 

Quietly, she lets them slip into the air, “I hope Asami and I turn out okay in the end. That’s all.”

**_____**

Asami is absolutely furious. She can’t even believe what she’s hearing right now. 

“There is _always_ another way.” She tells Mr. Ito, a rising entrepreneur in Japan, hoping to expand worldwide.

His brows shoot up in surprise, “Surely your father has told you that this business sometimes calls for hard decisions sometimes. It’s a part of the job, Asami.”

She bites back an obscenity, “That’s _Ms. Sato_ to you.” She gestures wildly at the projection in front of them, a map, “Even for a simulation, this is low. Pushing people out of their land to salvage all the resources they live on? Are you kidding me?” 

Ito sighs, it reminds her of her dad and that makes her even more mad, “Your father assigned me to mentor you for today and I-”

“Forget my dad! When I become the CEO, you’ll be dealing with me, not him. _Me_.” 

That finally pushes him to his limit, “Perhaps it’s best that we break for lunch early.” He suggests, not acknowledging what she’s told him.

Asami crosses her arms, “Fine.”

It’s only when he leaves her alone that she finally slumps down into one of the empty office chairs in the boardroom they had rented out for this convention. It had been a while since she’d had such a hard time working with another person at these events. The stress was definitely getting to her. 

She reaches into her purse and pulls out her phone. Unlocking it, she hovers over the same number she’d been avoiding looking at, but can’t bring herself to press.

Surprisingly, there’s a text from somebody she wasn’t expecting to hear from. Her grandma. She was asking to see Asami while she was visiting Japan. 

Asami would’ve said yes in a heartbeat, anything to get away from this office building, but her family on her mom’s side has always been a sore subject for her dad ever since her mom had passed away. She didn’t think he’d be so keen on her seeing them without asking him first.

Still, she _needed_ to get out of here.

The streets of Tokyo are as lively as ever, bustling with crowds of locals and tourists alike. As much as she didn’t like why she was here, she feels right at home. 

There’s a small cafe not too far from the office building. She had discovered it on another one of her lunch breaks, though it wasn’t caused by her temper flaring up. Asami kept it to herself for the most part. It was one of the few places her dad couldn’t show up to to act disappointed in her some more. 

She’s greeted by the low chatter of other customers eating or waiting for their orders. It smells like mochas and spicy noodles. Despite not having lived here before, she had a good enough grip on Japanese from family members and orders herself a bowl of ramen with ease.

As she sits down, once again feeling more alone than ever, she takes a tentative bite from her chopsticks. It’s not until she downs the entire bowl in just a few minutes that she realizes how hungry she actually was. If Korra were here she would’ve teased her for it. It made Asami miss their dates-but-not-really-dates at Kwon’s. She missed when things were simple.

There’s a buzzing in her pockets and for a split second she hopes that it’s Korra.

It turns out to be her dad and, you guessed it, it’s to reprimand her for how she had acted with Mr. Ito. She doesn’t reply, a newfound sense of confidence filling her as she instead texts back her grandma that she’s coming over. Screw following his rules.

Once she gets the address, she flags down a cab and is on her way. 

**_____**

Her grandma’s house is quaint and cozy, everything that Asami was not used to in her own. She had only just arrived and already been smothered in hugs and kisses. She was even offered a plate of cookies, _hato sabure_ ones to be exact. They were shaped like doves and tasted delicious.

So, here she was, munching on sweets and striving to forget the world that existed outside of this home.

“I’m surprised you actually agreed to come. How did you convince your father?” Grandma asks, re-filling Asami’s glass of milk. 

Asami almost chokes mid-bite at the question, “He was fine with it.” She lies easily, sounding a little strained. 

Her Grandma tuts, seeing right through her, “You didn’t tell him, did you?”

Deflating, Asami relents, “No. He would’ve told me to focus on the convention.”

“Your father has always been rather, eh, _difficult_.”

Asami scoffs, “That’s putting it lightly. I can never be myself around him, and if I’m even a step out of line it’s like all hell breaks loose.” She sets the rest of her cookie down, leaving it as a decapitated bird, “He’s just so, ugh!” she finishes, not finding the right wording for her frustrations.

Grandma sighs, “Yasuko always seemed to keep him together, but that shouldn’t have been her job. I always told her she deserved better, but she was in too deep. And now, she’s gone.” She wipes the welled up tears in her eyes and Asami is reminded that her mom was not only her mom, but a daughter as well. 

“I’m sorry, Grandma.” Asami tells her, reaching out to squeeze her hand. 

“Don’t be. It’s not your fault. It was a wrong place, wrong time situation.” She takes a deep breath, shifting to meet Asami’s eyes, “You’re looking more and more like her everyday.”

Asami doesn’t know what to say to such a compliment and is saved by her phone beginning to ring incessantly. She glances down at the caller ID, rolling her eyes when she sees it’s her dad. She ignores it and places it on vibrate.

“Who is it?”

“My dad.” Asami grits out, “He probably wants to yell at me some more for ruining his reputation or something stupid like that.” She tenses her jaw, anger settling in deep into her bones, “I wish he’d just _stop_. I came here to forget about my problems. He always makes things worse.”

“There’s more than one problem?”

Freezing, Asami realizes what she’s said, “Uh, yeah, I guess. I don’t- I don’t think it’s really that important.” She finishes her statement mumbling the rest.

Her grandma chuckles, as if finding her embarrassment amusing, “It’s okay, Asami. You can talk to me if you’d like. I can’t say I’m an expert in everything, but I’ve definitely had my fair share of life experiences.”

“It’s just…” Asami trails off, an overwhelming sorrow cutting her heart into pieces, “It’s _hard_.” Her voice cracks.

“Oh, sweet girl. Come here.” Grandma coos, opening her arms for Asami and she accepts the invitation.

Asami sniffles, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to turn our reunion into _this_.” She apologizes into her grandma’s shoulder, grateful for always wearing waterproof makeup.

Grandma shushes her, “Shh, it’s alright. We all need a good cry every once in a while. It’s okay.” She slowly releases Asami and the girl takes her seat in her own chair once more, “Now, what is bothering you?”

Wiping her tear-stricken face, Asami says, “I had a falling out with someone back home.”

“Does this someone happen to be a romantic someone?”

“I guess so.”

“You guess?”

Asami purses her lips, “It’s...complicated.”

Her grandma gives her a look akin to pity. It makes Asami want to start crying all over again, “Well, what happened between you two?”

“I said some things I’m not proud of and _really_ hurt them.” Asami closes her eyes, her horrible words filling her head, “I was such a jerk. I wouldn’t be surprised if we never talked ever again.”

“Have you told her how sorry you feel?”

Asami is taken aback at the change of pronouns, “H-How do you they’re a girl?” Her heartbeat increases as she speaks, scared of what could result from this.

Her grandma only smiles back slyly, “I didn’t.”

“And you don’t care?” Asami questions slowly, finding it hard to take in what’s being said.

Grandma looks offended, “Of course not.” She pauses, “Do you know your Aunt Riku. Yasuko’s sister?”

Asami nods.

“She is just like you and I couldn’t find it in myself to love her any less than I do. I already lost one daughter. I don’t need to lose another because of something as simple as liking the same gender.”

“Oh, wow. I-I had no idea.” 

Her grandma only clasps her hands together, “You’re safe here. I promise. Now, tell me more about this mystery girl.”

And so Asami does, about how they met, about the party, about everything. Her grandma doesn’t interrupt much and only speaks to clarify things, though it’s mostly Asami speaking for the better part. It’s almost therapeutic in a way, to let it all out for once and not have it all bottled up inside of her. 

When she’s done she looks over at her grandma nervously fiddling with her fingers.

“That is certainly not an easy situation, but I think much of it could be fixed if you two talked when you return to the states. Let her know that you still care.” She stands up, “Hold on, let me bring you something.” She walks into her bedroom, and comes out with a small box in her hands. 

Asami doesn’t say anything until the box is opened in front of her, “Oh, it’s beautiful, grandma.” She lifts the small bracelet up, it’s silver and is carved with some writing in Japanese all around it. She squints, looking closer at it. It reads: the heart wants what it wants.

“I want you to have it.” 

“I couldn’t. It’s yours.” 

Her grandma shakes her head vehemently, “Nonsense. I never wear it and now that you’re actually here, it’s a good way to remember one another.” She presses a kiss to Asami’s forehead, “I love you, my dear Asami. Never forget that.”

Asami swallows down the lump in her throat, not used to feeling this much love. The only other person who could compete was Korra, “Thank you. I won’t forget this. I love you, too.” She stands to hug her grandma tightly, wanting to bask in her warmth and kindness forever.

“It’s no problem, my dear. It’s getting late, so you must be on your way before the streets become too dangerous.” 

“I will.” Asami gathers her purse and clasps the bracelet onto her wrist, taking a second to admire it before she bids her grandma farewell, “Thank you again.”

With that, she exits the home, feeling lighter than ever, as if a weight had been lifted from her whole being, one she had no idea she was even carrying.

**_____**

It’s late in the afternoon, nearing night time, when she steps out which means she’s been MIA for a couple of hours at least. Her phone presents her with various missed calls and unread messages from her dad and she can’t bring herself to care about what else he has to say about her little “temper tantrum” as he so eloquently put it.

As she mindlessly walks the neighboring streets, she’s left alone with her thoughts. They always end up drifting back to Korra. It made her heart ache. There’s nothing she wanted more than to be with her right now, to listen to her ramble for hours upon hours and not get bored for a single second because it was _Korra_ she was listening to. 

Not a day goes by where she doesn’t regret her horrible words. She so desperately wishes she could go back to that night and never go upstairs with Mako to get drunk. It had only loosened what little grip she could’ve had on the situation.

Asami is so deep in thought that she almost doesn’t catch the brushing of something against her skin. Witha surprised gasp, she looks down at whatever did that.

It’s a small black cat.

Relief flooding her, she crouches down to pet it and it doesn’t back away from her, “Hey, bud. What are you doing out here all alone?” She questions, scratching behind its ears. She notices some tags attached to the collar and it says SNOWBALL in all caps on one and a phone number on the other.

Asami laughs quietly to herself at the ironic name. Snowball seems fond of the affection and doesn’t care for her picking him up (she checked to make sure she had the gender right). 

A car honks loudly right next to the two and Snowball is off, sprinting as fast as his little legs can take him. Asami curses internally and is after him before she can register what’s even happening. Her designer boots pound on the pavement. She can feel a slight drizzle of water beginning to fall onto her head. It’s starting to rain. Great.

Snowball is nothing but a blur of darkness that she can barely keep up with. As she scoots in between the groups of people filling the sidewalks for night time partying and the like, she mutters various versions of sorry and hopes they aren’t too offended. 

When Snowball moves into a park, the dirt that’s drenched in rainwater muddies her boots, but she can’t bring herself to care much. “Wait up!” She yells after the small creature, praying that he somehow understands. 

There’s a small hill in the park that Snowball runs up and Asami follows, perhaps a little too hard because she ends up tripping over a large rock stuck in the grass. Landing face first in the muck, she groans at the pain throbbing in her ankles. Since it’s late, there aren’t many people there to witness her humiliation. Well, except for Snowball, who licks her face roughly.

“Did you seriously wait until I got hurt to stop?” She asks him, but alas he cannot say anything back. He continues mewling and pressing his tongue of sandpaper against her dirty cheek. With a grunt, she pushes herself up and assesses the damage. 

The worst seems to be her ankle which she can only hope isn’t sprained, or worse, broken. Her nice clothes are splattered with brown and green stains. She reaches into her small purse, taking out some tissues and trying her best to wipe her face clean. It works, sort of. She doesn’t look much like the heiress to a multi-million dollar company anymore. That’s really the last thing on her mind, though.

Snowball seems less freaked out now and allows her to pick him up again. She double checks that her grip on his furry body is better than before, but not too tight. 

The rain is falling harder now, so she scurries out of the park and under the rooftop of gazebo located at the center. She reads the phone number on his collar and dials it. 

A young woman answers the phone, sounding very happy to hear her cat has been found and once Asami tells her where Snowball is, she assures her that she’s on the way rather than Asami coming to her. 

There’s a bench nearby and Asami settles down on it and Snowball snuggles deeper into her chest as she situates herself. Asami smiles down at him and he only stares back, “You’re very cute, you know that?” He only meows back in response. She takes that as an _obviously._

The owner arrives quickly. She’s a young girl, around Asami’s age with another young guy holding her hand. 

“Snowball!” She squeals before Asami can even introduce herself. Snowball zooms off her lap in a flash. 

“I guess he missed you.” Asami tells her, admiring how quickly he seemed to have forgotten who saved him. Although, she couldn’t blame him. Who knows how scary this must have all been for him. 

The girl nods, extending a hand, “I guess so! I’m Emi and this is my boyfriend Lee.” Finally taking in Asami’s appearance, she grimaces, “Oh my, did he trouble you?”

Asami laughs it off, “It’s okay. He just got a little skittish. I’m not mad.”

Emi doesn’t look any less guilty, but smiles back anyway. She gestures to the man next to her who raises a hand in greeting. Asami waves back with a small smile. Emi continues, “We were actually having our one year anniversary dinner when we got the call. I’m so happy to have Snowball back. He’s been sorely missed.”

“I think we were nearing a week without him.” Lee adds in sadly, as if recognizing his voice, Snowball turns his attention to meowing at Lee who picks him up gently. 

“Well, I’m glad you two got a nice surprise on your anniversary.” Asami sincerely tells the two. She rubs the back of neck, realizing how sore it was from her fall, “I guess I’ll be on my way now. Have a nice night.” 

They tell her the same and walk away, cooing over having their cat back safe and sound. As much as it had ruined her clothes, Asami felt genuinely content that she was able to help them and make them happy today. If only she could have done the same for Korra. 

After checking her location on the maps app on her phone, Asami redirects herself to return to her hotel room, not excited for what her dad had in store for her.

For some reason, a pay phone off to her left side catches her attention, not currently in use. She lingers next to it for a moment, then picks it up. She doesn’t need to verify that the number she punches into it is even correct. Asami knows it by heart.

“Hello?” 

Asami opens her mouth to say something. _Anything._

She says nothing.

“Uh, is anyone there? Hello?” There’s some other people talking in the background, a few guys and a girl. 

The white noise grows louder. 

“Huh, weird. No one’s answering.” With a single click, Korra hangs up. 

Asami places the phone back on its rack, silent tears falling. Hearing her voice after so many weeks hit her in ways she could not have ever prepared for. She sounded so _casual_ , not hurt and dejected like the last time they spoke. She was even hanging out with other people. Korra was doing fine.

All without Asami.

**_____**

The hotel lobby is desolate at this late of an hour. Some bellhops and janitors stare at her as if she’s some alien from another world. She ignores them. With her puffy eyes and messy clothes, she knows how jarring she looks.

Asami almost makes it to her bed without having to greet her dad.

Almost.

Hiroshi Sato barges into her room, a furious look in his eyes.

“Where the hell have you been?” He demands, “Why do you look like this?”

Asami shrugs, not in the mood for any of this, “I was out.”

“Out?” He repeats, “You left the convention and never came back, and don’t even get me started on what Mr. Ito told me about the little scene you caused. Do you have no desire to keep my reputation intact?”

“I’m sorry.” Asami mumbles, looking down at the floor. She had tracked in so much mud. She should clean it up before housekeeping got wind of it. They probably had enough on their plate as is. 

Her dad grasps her chin tightly, “What was that?”

She says it again louder, silently pleading him to let her go. He finally does and nods, “You better be. If you pull another stunt like this while we’re here, there will be worse consequences.” He scrunches his face up, “And take a shower, you smell like garbage.”

He shuts the door behind him. 

The only moments Asami does not spend crying quietly to herself is when she falls asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this new friend group is truly a joy to write i love them all :)
> 
> i hope asami’s pov in more detail for this was interesting to read because i enjoyed writing it!
> 
> also...i’m realizing that i actually have WAY more ideas i want to add to this and i’m running out of lyrics so if, hypothetically, some chapters don’t have a set lyric, would y’all care much?


	7. peace (reprise)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they finally talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooh boy this is another long one. i know it’s been a while but i hope you all enjoy it nonetheless!
> 
> (it’s very dialogue heavy so prepare yourselves)

re·prise

/rəˈprēz/

_noun_

noun: **reprise** ; plural noun: **reprises**

  1.     * a recurrence, renewal, or resumption of an action




**_____  
**

Asami isn’t sure she believes her own eyes when she sees the caller ID on her phone. It’s the same feeling she had at that party with her father all those weeks ago, when Korra had been her saving grace.

She stares at it for so long that it fades away from her screen.

Gasping quietly, she scrambles to call back immediately. On the fourth or fifth ring, Korra picks up.

“ I didn’t mean to not answer it the first time.” Asami blurts out. _I was too busy wondering why the fuck you were calling me._

Silence, then Korra is chuckling. It’s a sound that Asami hasn’t heard in a very long time. It satiates some deep hunger inside her.

“It’s okay. I just assumed you were still asleep. Isn’t it morning there?”

Asami nods, but then remembers that they’re on the phone, “It is. I’m still eating breakfast and getting ready to go.” She prods the gourmet hotel food on her plate with a fork, suddenly not feeling very hungry.

“You’re eating breakfast alone?”

“Uh, yeah. My dad is just busy right now.” A flimsy excuse, she already knows, but she doesn’t want to dwell on it right now and changes the subject, “So, why did you call?”

Korra takes in a deep breath, preparing herself for something, “I wanted to know if we could talk when you get back.”

Asami drops the fork, the clang echoes, “Talk?” Her voice increases in pitch and in any other situation Korra might have teased her for it. 

“Yeah, _talk_.” 

“Yeah, yeah of course. We-we can talk.” Asami tells her, somehow feeling every single emotion on the spectrum of emotions possible.

“Okay.” Korra says, sounding equally overwhelmed, “Sounds good. Text me as soon as you get back, okay?” 

Asami agrees and they say their good-byes. She has a feeling this conversation will determine a lot of important things for the both of them.

**_____**

It’s nearing midnight when Asami’s plane lands. She struggles between texting Korra as soon as she’s back home or waiting until morning. Although, Korra _had_ said to tell her as soon as she arrived.

She settles on telling her right then, assuming that Korra had already gone to bed and that she would read it the next day. And as she suspected, she doesn’t get any text back.

“Who are you texting at this hour?”

Asami nearly jumps out of her skin at her dad’s voice from behind her. She resists the urge to roll her eyes, “It’s no one, dad.” She knows that wouldn’t get him to back off and adds, “Just a friend.”

He huffs, eyeing her with suspicion, “Well then, the driver said they’d be waiting at the front entrance. Go on ahead while I make a call.”

“You’re always making a call.” Asami mumbles angrily under her breath. Childish? Yes. The truth? _Also_ yes.

“What was that?” He asks, knowing full well that it wasn’t anything nice.

Asami fakes her best smile, one reserved only for her dad, “Nothing.” 

The drive home is silent, only filled by the quiet music of some oldies radio that her dad always insisted on playing. Asami had never dared to request a change of the station for fear of what he’d say. She spends most of it looking out the window, nerves growing as she thinks about the conversation she’d be having with Korra sooner rather than later. 

What had changed in the month she was gone? What epiphany had Korra had that prompted a talk with Asami, who thought she’d very well broken the girl’s heart and deserved no other chances with her?

Once she got home, she made a beeline to her room, not wanting to suffer with her dad for any more time than necessary. A month was well above the usual amount of time they spent together. 

Since it was already so late, she got dressed for bed and was ready to pass out from all the jetlag when she hears a strange knock from her window. 

Her window that is two stories high…

Wait a minute, how-?

“Asami! Can you hear me?” Whispers a familiar voice from outside said window.

Her window that is _two stories high._

There’s a worryingly loud thud. Asami scurries over to her curtains that cover the sliding glass door that led to her small balcony and opens them. On the other side is a smiling Korra, holding up a hand in a casual greeting as if what just happened was a regular everyday occurrence.

“Korra? What the hell are you doing here?” Asami hisses.

“You texted me that you were back.” Korra tells her like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

Asami slides open the door, struggling to keep her voice down, “Yeah, because I thought you were asleep! How did you get up here?” 

Korra grins in that way that lets Asami know she thinks she’s being funny, “Did you know there’s a huge tree by your window? And that it’s surprisingly easy to climb?”

“Wha- A tree?” Asami repeats, not quite believing what she’s hearing, “Are you insane? What if my dad saw you?” Of course she knew there was a fucking tree by her bedroom window, but she would’ve never guessed that anyone would ever dare _climb_ that, much less then take a leap of faith onto her balcony and not somehow end up with a broken limb.

Again, that goofy grin, and dammit if Asami doesn’t feel her resolve weaken at the action, “Maybe a little. But he _didn’t_ see me, so I think I’m in the clear.” She drops the easy going attitude, taking a step forward, “So, can we talk or is it a bad time?”

Asami realizes she’s been gripping the handle on the door for dear life and lets go, fully stepping outside, “Can we do it outside? I’m pretty sure he’s still awake and we won’t have to whisper as much.”

Korra tells her that it’s okay and Asami shuts the glass doors, leaving them in their own little bubble. 

Shivering from the change in temperature, Asami hugs herself. It feels oddly similar to that afternoon she spent with Korra when they first met, except that they had a good reason to be so distant from each other back then. Now, it was all because of Asami’s drunkenly stupid words.

Korra’s hands stay tucked into her jacket’s, lips pursed and shifting from standing on one foot to another. She’s nervous.

“How was Tokyo?”

Asami perks up at the mention of where she’s been, “Pretty good, actually. I got to do more touristy stuff this time and even visit some family I haven’t seen in a while.” She pauses, wondering if she should mention how her dad had treated her, “My dad acted like he always does.”

“I’m sorry. I wish I could’ve-” Korra stops herself and Asami fills in the blanks in her head. They didn’t talk during the trip for a reason, a very good one at that.

“It’s not your fault. Don’t feel bad.”

Korra still looks conflicted, “I know. I should’ve thought about who you were going to be with on that trip and not left us the way we did.”

Asami sets her lip in a straight line, “Stop that. You only said what you were feeling and I could _never_ blame you for that. It’s not your job to help me feel better everytime something bad happens to me.”

“I care about you, Asami.”

“I know you do.” Asami smiles sadly, “Just remember to care about yourself as well.”

Korra looks a bit taken aback, “I’ll try.”

Asami beams, “Good.” She fiddles with her new bracelet, “So, what have you been doing while I was gone?”

That draws out a different emotion from Korra, something Asami can’t quite discern, “I got a job recently at a fast food place, just a few days after we last talked.”

“Oh?”

Korra clears her throat, “Uh, yeah. Opal also works there. She’s kinda become a friend.”

“Have you hung out with Bolin, too?” Asami asks. She’s not sure why, maybe because Bolin is one step closer to seeing Mako again. Who knows what _her_ or Korra would say to him now. 

Rubbing the back of her neck, Korra says, “I have. He’s a cool guy.” She pauses, “And so is Mako.”

Asami can’t stop her look of shock at the mention of his name, no less from Korra’s mouth, “You talked to him?” She asks when she feels like she can talk like a normal person again.

“We bonded over our shared heartbreak.” Korra jokes, but it cuts right through Asami’s heart.

“You-are you two, like, _friends_ now?”

Korra nods, “ I’ve been hanging out with them and Wu. You know him, right? He goes to our school.” 

“Of course, we’re all in the tutoring club together.” Asami had never paid much attention to the guy, but he seemed eccentric if nothing else. Thinking about the people who Korra had bonded with while she was gone made her happy. Maybe just a little sad that she had missed out on it, but happy for her nonetheless. If there was anyone who deserved this it was her.

Korra’s expression turns exasperated, “How is everyone in this fucking club?” She shakes her head, “Whatever, the point is, Mako and I are okay now, so all that’s left is for _us_ to talk.”

Worrying her lower lip, Asami nods warily, remembering why they were even out here in the first place.

“Where do you want to start?”

Korra leans on the balcony, “The only place there is to start: the party.” 

Even though she knew that was the root of their problems, it didn’t make Asami feel any better of what this could entail. She sighs, the goosebumps on her arms growing, “Okay.”

Korra takes a deep breath, like she’d been preparing all night for this, which she might have.

“Did you mean it?”

Asami tilts her head, “Mean what?”

“Everything you said. Did you mean it?” Korra’s face hardens, “And don’t lie. Please don’t lie. I just want to know if you meant _any_ of it. Even if it’s just a small part.”

Tears well up in her eyes, and Asami pushes them down because if there’s anyone who deserves to cry, it’s not her. She can still picture everything so clearly. How Korra had stared at her like she’d just been shoved and kicked onto the ground. How she had left without waiting for Asami.

_You’re too attached, Korra! Maybe that’s your problem. Maybe that’s why you were alone when we first met. Kuvira and them, they don’t actually care about you!_

Had she meant what she said?

“I-I think-” She tries to talk, but the words get stuck in her throat. She stops, struggling to calm herself. This wasn’t the time for that. “I think I meant it when I said that you were too attached.” Asami confesses, feeling like the world’s biggest piece of shit.

Korra’s face falls, but she picks herself back up and Asami quickly forces herself to finish her thoughts before she gets the wrong idea.

“I was wrong.” Asami continues hoarsely, “I thought that was what _you_ were. In reality, _I_ was the one who didn’t understand our friendship. You were hanging out with me a normal amount, but I didn’t understand that then because I’ve never really had a best friend before. I was just scared at how close we were getting and I took it out on you when we should’ve talked about it. Preferably at a time when I wasn’t drunk out of my mind.”

“You-you were just confused?” Korra clarifies, “You didn’t actually think that _I_ was the problem?” 

“No, I never did, really. I was projecting my feelings onto you and that makes _me_ the asshole here.” Asami rubs at her eyes, “I understand if you still want space after this, but I’m sorry, Korra. I really am. I should’ve said all of this at the park, but even then I was having trouble accepting that what we had scared me half to death.”

Korra steps closer to Asami, gently asking, “Are you still scared?”

Asami finally meets her eyes, “Not anymore. When we kissed, I realized that was everything I could have ever wanted from us.” She takes one of Korra’s hands, the one with the scar, “You deserved better than some misplaced anger. I’m sorry for leaving you so confused.”

Korra looks transfixed at their enveloped hands, “You really hurt me, you know?”

“ I know.” Asami says, voice breaking.

It’s a while before Korra admits, “I don’t think we can jump in as fast as we did last time, Sami.” Korra rubs Asami’s knuckles softly, “ I like you, really. I do. It’s just difficult.”

“That’s okay.” Asami assures her, “I can wait or I can leave or whatever you want.”

“I don’t want us to not be friends anymore, but I also don’t want us to be more than that, not yet.”

“I understand. I don’t want to lose you either.”

Korra squeezes her hands, “Can you give me some time? I-I know we’ve already waited enough, but-”

“You don’t need to explain yourself. If more time is what you need, then I can wait, promise.”

This had been a long time coming, and she felt like she could finally breathe easier knowing that they were on track to being okay. 

It wouldn’t happen immediately, but, for Korra, she could wait all the time in the world. 

**_____**

A couple of days had passed since Korra had asked for more time to process all her thoughts and feelings. Asami and her texted on and off like old times, but she made sure to not force into talking about when they could actually settle on what their relationship could be. It was difficult to not mention it, though. Asami had missed her _so_ much.

Summer seemed to pass slower than it had for the month she had spent in Japan, which Asami was grateful for. It gave her more time to reconnect with all she’s been missing, such as all the new friends Korra had made. 

Asami was no stranger to any of them, and yet it felt like they had all formed a tight knit group without her. She couldn’t blame them, but she hoped they would accept her even after the turmoil she had caused for Korra. 

Bolin had been the first to really welcome her to sit with them at lunch. His easy going demeanor helping him in that regard. Opal was just happy to have another person to talk fashion with because, in her words, Korra was just not _it_. Wu had been excited to add new member because they were now one step closer to forming a band. Asami still isn’t sure if he was joking or not.

Surprisingly, Mako had been the most protective over Korra, pulling Asami to the side to make sure she had the right intentions going into whatever their newfound relationship could become. It actually eased Asami’s worries knowing that Korra had someone like that to look out for her now.

Alone in her room, Asami was growing more and more bored. She had become used to the daily fast paced work environment in Japan and now she had less pressure to get work done each day. Or, at least, she _should_ have less work. Her dad had barely loosened his grip on her, reminding her everyday that there were standards to live up to. And as much as she would’ve liked to ignore him, those consequences were worse than just getting her work done. 

Downstairs, she finds her father reading the newspaper in the kitchen, a cup of coffee beside him. 

Asami smiles at him, “Mornin’.”

His eyes flit up to her, furrowed, “It’s ‘Good Morning.’ Don’t shorten phrases. It’s unnecessary."

Her smile drops instantly. She nods obediently, “Oh, um, Good Morning.” Why could she never do anything right?

He returns her smile, somehow turning a happy expression to something sinister, “Good Morning, Asami. What are your plans for today?”

This was his thing. The way he’s gauging her to be certain she was staying on track of her work, whether it be for Future Industries or school. 

Asami runs a hand through her hair, “I’m finishing up a paper for English and looking over those blueprints for the newest Satomobile.”

Her dad looks like he’s listening, but his eyes stay trained on her wrist as it drops back to her side. He sets his newspaper down, “That bracelet. Where did you get that?”

Asami’s heart skips a beat, thumping louder than ever. Her breath hitches. She fiddles with the bracelet, silently cursing herself for not thinking about whether her dad would recognize something familial. She stutters out, “I-it was a gift.”

He stands from his chair, “From who?”

“Just a friend. It’s nothing, dad, s-seriously.”

“No, I swear I’ve seen that exact bracelet years ago.” He strokes his short beard, then his eyes light up. As fast as they do, they harden again, “It was your grandmother’s.”

Asami feels like she might throw up, “You’re probably thinking about something else. This isn’t-”

He steps closer to her, “Did you visit her while we were in Japan? When I _explicitly_ told you that that trip was business only?” He gets right in her face. Asami closes her eyes, struggling to keep her tears at bay. 

“How could you do this, Asami? I trusted you and you betrayed that trust!”

Her breaths come out shakily, “I-I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I didn’t-I just wanted a break.”

He shakes his head, disappointed and Asami can almost hear her heart shatter into a thousand pieces, “Go to your room. I can’t even look at you right now. We’ll discuss your punishment later. I have a meeting to attend.”

Asami doesn’t have much of a choice, so she wordlessly heads back upstairs to her room. Collapsing onto her bed, she struggles not breaking down into a sob and instead pulls out her phone.

There’s a text from Korra waiting for her. 

**Korra: hey. i think i’m ready to talk again. are u free?**

Asami wants so badly to say yes, but what would her dad say? She couldn’t possibly try defying him again when he was already so mad. Sure, he was leaving soon, but that didn’t mean she would be able to sneak out and make it back before he could ever find out.

And yet, it was _Korra_. She needed to see her again, especially now that she was initiating the conversation. 

A few more minutes fly by without Asami texting her back and then she hears the front doors open and close. She waits it out some more until she’s sure he’s completely left the property.

**Asami: yeah, i’m free. where do you wanna meet?**

**Korra: kwon’s?**

**Asami: perfect. i’m omw.**

  
  


**_____**

Kwon’s is surprisingly crowded and loud when Asami walks. Then again, it was summer, so students had much more time on their hands than usual. It’s overwhelming to say the least. Asami was already high strung with emotions from her dad _and_ whatever Korra had planned to tell her. 

She spots Korra tucked away in the corner of the restaurant, looking uncharacteristically nervous. Food is already delivered to their table and Asami is surprised to see that her favorite from here has been ordered. 

Asami slides into the booth across from her, “I can’t believe you remembered what I like.” Her attempt at a smile is strained at best and she wonders if her eyes still look red from crying.

Korra seems no more comfortable, “How could I forget?” It should be reassuring to hear, but right now Asami is focused on other things. Namely, why they were even here.

Asami’s heart clenches. Why was this so difficult all of a sudden? They had been fine back in her balcony, albeit a little stiff but they were talking okay. She glances down at her Kung Pao chicken, stomach grumbling and she realizes she never even ate breakfast since her dad ordered her back into her room. Sometimes she wonders why she still listens.

She picks up her fork delicately, sticking it into a piece of chicken, “Well, I’m glad you remembered. I’m starving.” Her laugh is forced and she prays that Korra doesn’t see right through her. She chews on her food slowly, giving Korra time to gather her own thoughts.

“Are-” Korra pauses, pursing her lips, as if it’s not her place to be concerned right now. Then, her features soften, “Are you doing okay?”

Asami stiffens, of course Korra would notice. Korra knew her. She swallows, “I’m fine.” then brings her glass of water to her lips and tries to get the lump in her throat to go the fuck away. 

Korra looks at her with what could be pity. Asami isn’t quite sure, “Hey, you can talk to me.” Her hands from underneath the table rise up like she wants to hold Asami’s own, and yet she keeps them placed neatly on the table. 

“But I’m here for _you_.” Asami offers lamely, anything to get the spotlight off of her. 

Chuckling, Korra smiles lopsidedly. The small fire building in Asami’s chest spreads throughout her entire body. “That can wait.” Korra motions for her to talk, “Now, come on, tell me what’s bothering you.”

Feeling like she could melt right then and there, Asami tells her what her dad had found out and how he reacted. There’s a moment where she thinks the tears might come again, but she keeps them at bay for the most part. Korra is attentive and doesn’t interrupt. Asami thinks about how much missed just _talking_ to another, to not worry about the stupid things she said when she was inebriated. But it’s not realistic to their reality.

Once she finishes, Asami looks over at her, “I know it’s probably a dumb thing to be sad about, but he was just so _dissappointed_ and I felt horrible.”

“It’s not dumb if it’s making you feel like this.” 

Asami can’t think of a counter to that and just sighs, placing down her fork, “You’re really annoying when you make good points like that.”

Korra smiles her first real smile since they’ve started talking, “And _you_ need to understand that you deserve better than that from your own father.” Asami knows that Korra could never truly understand what she felt about her dad. Tonraq was on the complete opposite of the spectrum of _How To Be A Good Dad_. She had only met him once, when she had gone to their house to pick Korra up. They were going to the mall and he had patted her back good heartedly, grinning and jokingly complaining about how long Korra was taking to come downstairs. It let Asami know that Korra’s own grin was all his and she should be proud of that.

Asami’s eyes are her dad’s. Her nose, too. His workaholic nature had also been passed down to her. But, when Asami laughs, it’s her mom. When she scrunches her nose and the crinkles appear so strong she’s afraid they’ll form permanent wrinkles, it’s her mom. Asami _is_ proud of that.

“I…” Asami can’t finish her tense sentence. She’s not even sure what she could say to go against that. She knew that her dad was a difficult man to understand, especially after her mother’s death. Although, was that any excuse for how he tended to treat her? She really didn’t know.

(Deep down, she probably did. And that terrified her.)

Sensing her internal confusion, Korra says, “Look, we don’t have to talk about it anymore, just know that you don’t have to take that kind of stuff. You’re 18, an _adult_. You don’t have to stick around for this crap once you go off to college.”

_Easier said than done_ , Asami thinks to herself, but Korra is only trying to help so she keeps that to herself. She leans into the palm of her hand, softly grinning, “Okay, I’ll keep that in mind.” Looking down at Korra’s own plate, she realizes something, “You haven’t even touched your food.”

A light pink hue appears on her cheeks at being called out or perhaps something else that Asami can’t place, “I’m, uh, not that hungry right now.” Korra blinks once, as if shaking something off her mind. Asami wants to ask what. She doesn’t.

“C-can I tell you what I realized?”

Asami keeps her grin, finding her especially adorable in this moment, “Go ahead.” She almost forgets her own anxieties and, really, on the most surface level of their friendship Korra was perfect for that. Somehow her medicine and what pains Asami all at the same time. Though, the pain was her own fault more than anyone else

Tapping the table, Korra licks her lips, “I meant what I said about being friends. I still want that.” She glances at Asami curiously, gauging her reaction. Her extra worried nature is not one Asami is used to at all. 

She nods at Korra to go on.

“And…” Korra continues, “I don’t want to date you.” She must see how Asami’s face falls at the words because she’s quickly adding, “It’s not that I don’t like you! I do! Sometimes I like you so much that it hurts.” She confesses the last part is a little quieter, “It’s just that I need to make sure that it’s still how I felt about you before the whole party happened. I-I need to be certain about this.” 

It isn’t exactly what Asami had expected, then again, she’s not entirely sure what she even expected in the first place. For now, she’s just grateful for the fact that Korra hasn’t completely kicked her out of her life and still wants to stay close. If this was the best they could get then she was okay with that. She had to be.

“I get it.” Asami tells Korra, and she does. She gets it. Korra was already allowing Asami so much by just keeping an open line of communication. If they ever moved past that then Asami would’ve assumed she was dreaming and would wake up at any second to a blaring alarm clock. She pinches herself on the skin next to her thumb. Nothing happens other than the lone thought of _Why the fuck did I just do that_? 

Korra is still talking and Asami internally curses herself for focusing on breaking out of a pretend dream for far longer than is normal. She meets Korra’s eyes, they’re animated and bright. It registers that she had probably been waiting for this conversation for a while now. Perhaps even since last night and didn’t tell Asami because it was too late in the day. 

_I still would’ve wanted to talk_ , Asami wants to say, _I would’ve talked with you, Korra_.

There’s silence and Asami knows that it’s her turn now. 

“What I said before still stands, I’ll wait as long as you want and if it turns out you don’t want to be together then that’s okay, too. As long as we can still hang out, we’ll be okay.” 

“Thank you.” Korra sincerely tells her. It’s like she didn’t expect Asami to say anything at all. Asami thinks she’s entirely right about that, speaking about anything that has to do with that particular night did nothing good for her self esteem. But this was Korra for crying out loud. She couldn’t _not_ speak to her.

They hold eye contact for a second longer than usual before they both burst out laughing. The normalcy of it all makes Asami want to cry at how long she had yearned to feel like this with Korra again. It felt like coming home after wandering around alone for who knows how long. It’s warm and cozy and everything Korra is. 

**_____**

Time passes as it always does when you’re having fun, annoyingly fast.

“I’m walking home.” Korra informs Asami, tucking her chair into the table. There’s a beat of silence, though the look on her face says that there’s something else she wants to add. It’s just on the tip of her tongue. 

Asami busies herself with grabbing her coat from the back of the chair and shrugging it on. She hopes Korra realizes there is an opportunity to go for it.

“Join me?” 

The cliche butterflies flutter all around Asami’s chest and she almost forgets what exactly words are supposed to sound like, settling on something really eloquent like “Uhhh…”

Again, the backtracking, “If you’re too busy then that’s totally okay! I must’ve already taken up a lot of your time.”

_That’s literally impossible,_ Asami wants to belt out, but keeps to herself and only herself. Korra was never a burden. How did she not know that? Then, she recalls that they were still so distant from each other due to Asami’s own idiocy and not being able to handle her liquor. Korra had a reason to be insecure. And it was standing right in front of her.

“No!” Asami blurts, eyes widening at the small outburst. She sighs, “No, it’s fine. We can walk together. I’m not that busy.” She ignores the voice in the back of her mind, reminding her that her dad will be home soon and wanting her to tell him what work she got done today. And that’s turning out to be a big fat _nothing_.

Korra visibly relaxes and Asami counts that as a win. Korra didn’t hate her, right?

Their words are few and far in between as they walk. It isn’t awkward and that gives Asami hope. She appreciates good talks as much as the next person, but to be entirely okay with these long stretches with absolutely nothing to fill them other than the sounds of the city surrounding them was to be on a whole new level of comfort.

As they get closer to Korra’s house, Asami sees the infamous playground they had their first kiss in. She’d rather think about the first time they met and walked home, when Korra had asked her why she opted to hang out with her. Asami knows that her original point still stands.

_I figured I’d take my chances with you._

She had done exactly that and it’s rewards far outweighed the subsequent pain that their friendship had created, or really, that Asami had created.

Korra seems to notice it too, unconsciously stopping to stare at it. Asami doesn’t realize that Korra’s walking towards it until she’s already next to one of the rusted slides. It makes her sad that kids could never play in it due to its abandoned state. 

“What are you doing?” 

Korra’s brows are scrunched, “I’m just looking for…” Her face lights up, “Aha! Found it.” 

There’s something different about her, Asami’s come to understand as their walk drags on. Ever since they left, her grin had come to her more easily, her shoulders no longer as tense and ready to run at any sign of danger. If Asami credited herself for some of that, would she be acting selfish? Probably.

Korra is pointing at a specific point of graffiti on the side of the slide.

“Oh, is that a stickman?” Asami questions, leaning closer to inspect the drawing, “Is he holding his uh…” She doesn’t finish, suddenly too embarrassed and it’s like they’re children and not on the cusp of adulthood.

“Yep.”

“And he’s flipping us off.” Asami points out.

“Yep.”

“Why exactly are you making me look at this?”

Korra laughs, it’s loud and unlike the small chuckles Asami had previously managed from her. It’s breathtaking. “I want to add our own drawings next to this guy. You know, give him some friends.” Seemingly out of nowhere, she brings out some spray paint bottles. 

Asami raises an eyebrow, “Where were you keeping those?”

“Under the slide. I’m surprised no one stole them to be honest.” Korra tells her, handing one over to Asami.

Asami had been having too good of a time to outright say no to her request, already reaching the point of _this might as well happen_ in her day. She shakes the bottle a generous amount, trying to copy how Korra does it.

“It looks like you’ve done this before.” 

Korra shrugs, too focused on making sure her graffiti comes out okay, “Once or twice.”

Humming, Asami leaves it at that, getting to work on her own masterpiece. 

Once they finish, Korra checks Asami’s out first. It’s another stick figure, but with long hair and a triangle over their body to represent a dress of some kind. A large _A_ is draped over the top of their head.

“Is that supposed to be you?” 

“Hey, you said to add something. I didn’t claim to be an artist of any kind!” Asami defends herself.

Korra shakes her head like she can’t believe her, “Well, _I_ think she looks beautiful.” She gestures to her own drawing, “Now I feel lame with the alien I drew.” 

“You should.” Asami jokes, but her alien is much more detailed than anything she could have made.

“Actually…” Korra starts, a determined glint in her ocean blue eyes,”Let me do this.” She picks up her spray paint again and adds something on Asami’s side of the slide. When he steps away, Asami isn’t sure where her addition could be until her eyes flit up to where her letter _A_ rested.

A _K+_ had been painted in front of the letter.

Making it read: _K+A_

Asami can’t stop thinking about it for the rest of their walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was difficult to cover and capture all the right moments for these two to talk about, but i hope it still turned out good!
> 
> i’m in the middle of finishing the semester and starting a new job, so sorry if updates take a week or longer. i promise i’m trying to get some writing done everyday <3


	8. switch it up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a fun outing between the friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my early christmas present to you all!! and if you don’t celebrate then it’s still something nice for you :D
> 
> also also i’ve made a ko-fi! it’s just a side way to make some extra money bc this doesn’t pay (although i still absolutely love writing) so go check it out if you’d like and obviously it’s not necessary so don’t feel bad if you can’t! 
> 
> ko-fi.com/unusannus1

“Don’t you dare splash me!”

“Come on, don’t be a baby. Get in here!”

Korra shakes her head, throwing her hands over head as Bolin soaks her with a comically large water gun.Opal is beside, wading her feet into Asami’s pool and laughing loudly at the scene playing out in front of her. Mako is laughing, too, with a content Wu clinging to his arm under the water. Korra can only assume they had realized how they felt to one another.

“Where did you even get that?” Asami questions, rising up from being underwater. She smooths her hair down and Korra looks away, fearing her face will get too red at the gesture.

Bolin grins, “What? Do you not keep an emergency water gun in your car?”

“Woah, wait.” Mako interrupts, “You mean my car. Are you keeping toys in my car, Bo?”

Bolin looks down guiltily, “Uhhh…no?” And that convinces Mako as much as one would expect. He refills it with more water from the pool, “And it’s not a toy, it’s a weapon!” He shouts, aiming it at Opal for emphasis.

“Don’t you dare.” She warns. Bolin immediately puts it back down and turns to Korra.

“Join us, Korra! Come on, everybody!” He faces the others in the water with him, instructing them to start chantingJoin us, Join us, Join us! with him and, of course, they do. 

Korra rolls her eyes, “You all sound like a cult. Why don’t you tell Opal to join you?” She gestures to said friend.

“If she gets angry, she’s scary. If you get angry, it’s not that scary.” Bolin admits. There’s a chorus of yeah’s and a that’s true from Mako as he says this.

“What? I can be scary.”

Asami laughs, “No, not really. You’re too much of a softie underneath all that muscle.” 

Blushing, Korra rubs the back of her neck, not wanting to unpack all that she’s hearing,“Alright, fine. It’ll only be a few minutes. I don’t wanna get all pruny.” She slides in with her shorts and t-shirt still on. As much as she trusted all of them, she still felt self conscious putting on a bikini of any kind. 

Korra wades into the deep end, near Asami. The guys get wrapped up in their own conversation and that leaves them alone. She greets her with a grin, “Thanks again for letting all of us come over. I’m glad you’ve warmed up to them.”

Asami nods, “It took my dad some convincing, but I promised to get some extra work with the company done in exchange.” She says it so nonchalantly that it almost flies past Korra’s ears

“I thought you were already exhausted with the trip, now you’re doing even more work?”

“It’s fine, nothing I’m not used to.”

Korra crosses her arms, but stops when she loses her balance in the water and keeps wading them instead, “Still, I don’t like how he treats you, Sami. He’s a dickhead.”

That gets Asami to crack a smile, “And a few other choice words. Don’t worry, seriously. I know what I’m doing. Plus, it’s nice to actually have some friends to share this disgustingly huge house with.” 

Although she wants to argue about this some more, Korra digresses. She tries to focus on the good sides of life right now, “I missed you.”

Asami smiles, a little puzzled, “I just saw you yesterday. We haven’t been apart that long.”

Korra resists the urge to laugh at how oblivious Asami could be sometimes, “I meant in general. I’m glad we made up. I don’t know what I would be doing right now if we hadn’t.”

“Probably hanging out with these guys, just without me.”

The thought makes Korra sad. She wouldn’t have wanted their conversation from before Japan to be their last one. She cared too much about Asami to let that happen. 

They end up playing a few pool games and Bolin makes borderline dangerous use of his water gun, but after an hour or so, they tire themselves out and step out of it. Asami had her chef bring in some lunch for them to eat once they dried themselves out.

Everyone sits down around a circular table next to the pool. Korra doesn’t realize how hungry she was until a roast beef sandwich is dropped in her lap with a complimentary water bottle. As she takes her first bite, Opal clears her throat rather loudly next to her. Korra quirks an eyebrow, “What?”

“Well? How’d it go with Asami?”

“You just love your gossip, don’t you?” 

Opal shoves her a little, scoffing,“No, I care about my friends and want to make sure you two are doing okay.”

Korra sighs, glancing over at Asami, who’s preoccupied with some story Wu is telling her, “We talked.”

“Talked.” Opal parrots, “Is that it?”

“What? Do you want a play by play of everything we said?”

Opal looks away innocently, “That wouldn’t be bad…”

“You’re horrible.” Korra informs her with no bite in her tone. 

“Oh, come on. At least give me the gist of it.”

Playfully, Korra taps her chin, contemplating. She hums deeply as if straining to come up with anything and it goes on long enough for Opal to threaten to shove her back into the pool. Korra doesn’t want to find out if she could actually pull that off.

“Okay, okay, fine! Please don’t do that!” Korra yelps, ignoring the look of concern that Asami throws her way, “She just apologized for what she said at the party and we set up some boundaries for our relationship over lunch.” 

“You two aren’t actually together yet though?”

Shifting uncomfortably, Korra turns her attention to her sandwich, “Well, yeah...we can’t rush into anything right now. It wouldn’t be healthy. We’re both okay with that.”

Opal’s expression softens, “Look at you two, actually communicating.”

Korra grins at the subtle jab, “I’ve learned my lesson the hard way.” She picks the crust off the corners of her meal without much thought, “I missed her.” It’s a repeat of what she had told Asami earlier, but she wants to keep reminding herself of it because it meant that she was here now. She wasn’t going anywhere. 

“I think she feels the same.” Opal tells her, “You both deserve some happiness after the shitstorm that was this last month.”

Grimacing, Korra asks, “Was it really that bad?” 

“You’ve been a great friend and I cherish the time we had to hangout, but there was always something off. Like, sometimes you’d get this distant look in your eyes when the attention wasn’t on you and it obvious that what you two were going through really hurt you.” 

Korra can’t help feeling stunned at how thoroughly Opal had read her. She never expected this from her and it made her all the more appreciative.

“You’re...you’re a good friend, Opal.” Korra tells her and she wishes she could articulate her emotions even more, but it’s the best she can come up with.

Opal doesn’t seem to mind the shortness of the complement and laughs, “I try my best.”

They end their conversation there and Korra finally digs into her food, grateful to be surrounded by such loving and caring people. 

_____

When they all say their goodbyes to Asami and climb into Mako’s car, Korra is the last person to stay behind, wanting to have some quiet from the chaos her friends can be.

Mako notices this and quirks a brow at her, “You still coming with us?”

“Yeah, just give me a minute. Keep the car on. I’ll pay you for the gas you waste.”

Maybe he knew this was more than she was letting on, but he nods and assures her that he’ll hold her to her promise. 

They stand on the stairs to the front door with Korra a step below Asami. Asami takes the initiative to step down and keep them at equal footing. There’s curiosity written all over her face, questioning why Korra decided to hang back from the group to give them this moment alone. 

Asami says nothing for the time being, allowing Korra to say something, anything first. The small gesture stokes the twinge in Korra’s heart that she thought she had abandoned a long time ago. Now, it’s come back with a vengeance and she can’t put it out.

“I…” Korra struggles on where to begin. There is so much she wants to say about the day that they have had and how special it’s been to reignite this friendship, but her mouth doesn’t share the same sentiment. 

Gently, as if testing the waters, Asami places a hand on her shoulder, “I had a good time today, too.”

And it’s so simple, so sweet and short and Korra doesn’t think she could have done any better than that. Somehow Asami knew what to do to make her feel less clueless. It’s amazing, really, how she does so like it’s second nature. It might as well be. 

When Korra is still silent, Asami goes on, “If you wanna all get together again then we can try next- oof.”

Korra cuts her off with a surprise hug. After some seconds of shock, Asami begins rubbing her back back soothingly. They don’t say anything, taking the moment for what it is and not wanting to taint it with the wrong words.

Asami smells like her ocean breeze perfume that Korra could probably recognize blindfolded. With her cheek pressed against Asami’s shoulder, she breathes in deeply, finding comfort in her favorite person. It had been so long that they had such a nice hug. The one from when they walked home together was more of a warmup for this than anything else. 

The timer for how long a normal hug lasts is surpassed, but Korra lessens her grip at some point, separating herself from the taller girl. She looks up at her with a dopey smile, high off the effects of their hug. Before she can give herself time to regret it, she presses her lips to Asami’s cheek once.

“I’ll see you later.” She tells Asami from the depths of her soul. It’s true. Right now, it’s especially true. Then, she pivots to walk to where her friends are waiting for her, missing the way she leaves Asami with a dazed look in her eyes and fingers gingerly touching her kissed cheek. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this was pretty short, but the next chapter is definitely going to be much longer! thanks for reading <3
> 
> at this point, i’m not sure how many chapters are left before the epilogue, so i’ll keep it as a question mark for now. although, it’s not going to be too many.


	9. never felt this way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> introducing: more Plot™️ ( almost a whole month later...i’m sorry!!)

It’s on the evening news when Korra first hears about it. The news anchor is delivering it so monotonously that it almost goes in one ear and out the other. 

_Hiroshi Sato, CEO of Future Industries, has been arrested for dealings within the black market, which included weapons used in various highly dangerous gangs, murders, and assassinations. He is in the custody of Republic City Police at the moment, as for his only daughter and heiress to the company, we aren’t sure what her role is in th-_

Korra shuts it off, darting into her bedroom to shrug on a jacket and put on some shoes before she can think about what she’s doing.

The cab ride to Asami’s feels like hours. 20 unread messages and 10 missed calls later, Korra’s anxiety rises with every second that passes. Her and Asami were supposed to go and see a movie tomorrow. It was going to be the first hang out session they would have alone accompanies with the new expectations of their relationship. 

The universe had such horrible timing.

She doesn’t even know what she could provide to Asami right now other than unconditional support. 

“Uhh, are you sure this is the right address? The entrance to the place is blocked off.” The driver informs her, sending a confused look her way through the rearview mirror.

Too occupied in her own head, Korra hadn’t noticed the yellow caution tape and orange traffic cones set up in front of the driveway into the Sato Estate. Police lights flicker up into the night sky as multiple cars stay parked outside, with officers crawling all over the place. A shiver crawls up her back at the thought that Asami could be in that swarm of people.

She steps out of the car, handing him a wad of cash and muttering a thanks.

Before she can get even two feet a gray haired woman in a police uniform is stopping her.

“Where do you think you’re going?” The officer asks crankily, “This area is off limits. Now, go on.” 

Korra strains herself on her tippy toes to look over the gates and try to spot Asami, “I need to see my friend, Asami.” When the woman doesn’t budge, she begs, “ _Please_.”

The officer shakes her head, frown forming on her face, “Sorry, kid. Ms. Sato’s already been taken into the station for questioning.”

“What?” Korra yells, fists tightening at her sides, “She didn’t even _do_ anything!”

The officer places a hand on her shoulder, “Relax, we just need her side of the story, too.”

Korra struggles to take in some deep breaths, “When will she be out?” Thinking of Asami all alone in some interrogation room hurt her more than she could ever describe.

The frown deepens, “ I’m not sure.” She softens her grouchy tone, “Go on home, kid. It’s late.”

Korra does.

She doesn’t get much sleep that night.

**_____**

  
School comes back sooner than she’d like.

It’s hard the days Asami isn’t present. Korra can barely bring herself to care about homework and quizzes when someone she loves is nowhere to be seen. Opal, Wu, Bolin, and Mako are all as concerned as she is, but she can’t bring herself to talk it out with them. 

Kids at school spread rumors about Asami. On more than one occasion, she finds herself almost starting a fight with those kids. 

She texts and calls everyday. Nobody answers her. Dread gnaws at her from the inside out.

When she arrives back at home, her parents are talking in hushed whispers in the kitchen. They stop immediately once they notice she’s inside. Her mom looks at her, concern and love all laced into one. Her dad at a loss for words as to how he could ever comfort Korra in such a situation. They had no idea they had sort of dated, but knew that they had quickly become best friends.

“Hi, honey.” Her mom greets sweetly, “How was school?”

Korra sighs, “Fine.” She slings her backpack over the back of a chair and goes to head upstairs to her room. She wanted to be alone.

“Are you going to eat dinner tonight?” Her dad questions gruffly, gesturing to the pot cooking on the stove.

She hadn’t had the stomach for much food lately and today was no different, “I’m not hungry.”

Her mom clears her throat as a way of preparation. She glances over at her husband who nods once, “Asami called the house today.”

Korra freezes in her steps, all but dashing back down, “What? When?” She questions in a frenzied manner. Her hands tremble. She clenches them at her sides.

“A little while after you’d already left for school. She wanted us to let you know that she’s doing okay.”

There’s a burning thought at the back of Korra’s mind that Asami specifically called when she wasn’t home and it wasn’t to her personal cell phone. But, she can barely focus on that when she knows that Asami is _okay_. She obviously had access to a phone, so she couldn’t have gotten in any trouble, right?

“Oh, okay.” Korra responds coolly, not wanting to freak out too much for fear of worrying her parents. They didn’t need even more on their plates.

“Okay?” Her mom repeats, doubtful that’s all Korra has to say on the matter.

Korra nods, “Yeah, I’m happy she’s doing alright.” She forces herself to not ask anymore questions as she pivots back up the steps. In her room, she releases a breath she didn’t know she was holding. She sits down on her bed and fishes her phone out of her back pocket, thumb lingering over Asami’s contact. 

Three rings later she hears, “Hi.” 

It’s Asami, sounding exhausted, but it’s enough for Korra to almost break down into sobs.

“You _called_.” Korra chokes out.

There’s a beat, then Asami is saying, “I’m sorry I didn’t sooner.”

“It’s okay.” Korra assures her quickly, not wanting to scare her off with anger, “I understand why. I’m just glad we can talk.” She switches position to lay on her bed, “Where are you now?”

“At a hotel. The estate…” She trails off, “It’s still under investigation.” 

Korra wonders if that’s the whole truth, but she’s too damn happy to question it right now, not when she _just_ got to talk to her again. The urge to be there in person for Asami is overwhelming, so she asks, “Can I see you?” It’s not above a whisper, like she’s secretly hoping Asami doesn’t hear, so she doesn’t have to face rejection.

“You _can’t._ ” Asami says, it comes out strangled, like she wants to say anything else, “I want you to, but you can’t.”

Korra sniffs, rubbing at the edges of her eyes, “Is- Is this you talking or the police - or- or your lawyers or-” She takes a deep breath, the sorrow building up inside of her, ready to pop.

“It’s _me_ , Korra. It’s _me_ .” Asami spills out, her own whimpers making themselves known, “I can’t see you in person. I just…I need some time alone.” She adds on desperately, “ _Please_.”

Korra wants to scream. Obscenities are on the tip of her tongue. She wants to be selfish, to push Asami to talk to her about what’s going so wrong that they can’t speak in person anymore, but she doesn’t, not when Asami is begging her to take it at face value and understand.

And she does. She understands.

The audible sigh of relief that comes out of Asami is enough to let Korra know she made the right decision.

She continues on speaking, informing Korra that the arraignment had been that day and the trial in only a month. 

“I’m going next month to testify as a witness.” Asami tells her.

“Are you sure you have to?” Korra inquires, “I know that’ll be tough to get through.” 

“I know.” Asami interjects, “I want to.” And of that, Korra is certain. Asami wasn’t the kind to be taken lightly when her mind was set on something, especially something as important as this.

“Okay.” Korra says, uneasy with the fact, “Do you still want to be alone that day?” She doesn’t push for the real questions she wants to ask. _Do you want me there? Would that be okay? Am I okay?_

“I-I don’t know.” Asami discloses. She sounds frustrated with herself, “I’m not- I don’t-”

It hurts to hear her so confused with what she could possibly desire, so Korra decides for her, “It’s okay. You don’t have to tell me right now. I can wait.”

She could wait.

For Asami, she could always wait.

**_____**

After they finally talked, Korra is thrust back into school and pretending that it’s totally okay to not have Asami with her in the few classes they have or that it’s totally cool to not share lunch with her and their friends. This is fine. She’s _fine_.

“Woah, what’d the mac and cheese do to you?” Bolin teases.

Korra snaps out of her thoughts, looking down at her tray. Her fork swirls her food around with a vigor that isn’t necessary. She stops, burying her face in her hands with a sigh.

“Sorry.” She mumbles half heartedly.

His tone softens from the joking, “Hey, it’s all good. You don’t have to apologize.” He clears his throat, “I know that things are tough right now.”

Tough is an understatement, but Korra knows he’s only trying to help and she appreciated him for that. Mako nudges her from her right, “We’re here for you, Korra.” He motions around the table where their group is sat at, “All of us.”

“Yeah, if you need to hide a body we’re here!” Opal cuts in with a chipper voice.

“Okay, maybe not _that_.” Mako interjects.

Wu joins in, “Aw, come on. That’s lame, babe. We could totally do that.” He winks at Korra in a not-so-secret way and it gets her to laugh. She really loved this tight knit group they had formed.

She stands, feeling overwhelmed with the support, “Thanks guys. I’m just gonna go take a breather.” Darting out the cafeteria, she leans against a wall in the hallways. Closing her eyes for a second, she tries to calm her nerves and focus on understanding that Asami couldn’t stay out of school forever. The cool surface planted on her back helps ground her.

All she wants is to see her again. She wants to comfort her as she deals with the aftermath of her father’s arrest. That couldn’t be easy for anyone and knowing Asami, she was pushing a large amount of blame on herself.

“I think she was in on it. I mean, how do you not know your dad’s a fucking pyschopath?” 

Korra opens her eyes, barely catching a conversation happening a few feet away from her. two boys huddle together, whispering, but loud enough for her to hear most of it clearly. Were they talking about Asami?

The other boy speaks, “Oh, definitely. There’s no way she’s innocent.”

Korra knows that she should just walk away. They didn’t know Asami like she did, so of course rumors would run rampant. She knew the truth and that should be enough for her. Meaningless gossip should be exactly that, _meaningless_.

But she was already in a bad mood as is, and maybe she needed an outlet. 

“You two _really_ shouldn’t speak on things you have no idea about.” 

They turn to her, obviously surprised that there was someone overhearing them. One of them, the first one she had heard, smirks, “Or what? We’re not hurting anyone. Asami’s not even at school, probably rotting in some cell right now.” 

Korra’s legs moves before she can even register what she’s doing and she grabs his collar, pulling him closer to meet her eyes directly, “ Say her name one more time. I fucking dare you, and then we’ll see how you’re spreading rumors with a busted lip.” 

He doesn’t waver in his confidence, but his friend seems to sense the growing fight and meekly urges him to, “Chill, dude. Let’s just go.”

“It’s alright. I doubt she has the balls to hit me during school. She’ll back down and-”

Korra cuts him off with a punch squarely to the jaw, there’s a sickening crack mixed in with a shout of pain before he falls backwards onto his ass. His friend is immediately by his side. The commotion attracts nearby students to stare at the scene. 

Realizing what she’s done, Korra glances down at her fist in horror. Her knuckles are bruised and hurt like hell. She had never punched anyone. Sure, she hit the punching bag every once in a while, but this was different. This was a real human being she hurt, even if he _was_ being a dick.

Before anyone else can see her she darts from the hallway, finding the nearest bathroom. 

What the fuck was wrong with her? Was she seriously so bad at dealing with her feelings that she needed to take them out on someone else? 

Korra locks herself in a stall, placing the palms of her hands on either side of it to steady herself and her breathing. She struggles to not hyperventilate recalling what Asami had trained her to do when she felt a panic attack rising.

_“You just need to take in a deep breath, that’s all.” Asami had told her, “Here, let me do it with you.” She starts breathing in slowly and exaggerated for Korra’s sake._

_“I-I can’t.”_

_Asami doesn’t falter, “Yes, you can. I believe in you.”_

_Eventually, Korra is able to do as she’s told, but it’s not enough. She feels like she’s being sucked into a black hole with nothing to tether her to the real world._

_“It’s okay. You’re okay. I’m here.” Asami softly reminds her, “Let’s count to 10, okay? Just focus on looping it until you feel better.” She begins, “1, 2…”_

“...3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10.” Korra tries to keep counting to the number over and over with her eyes closed. Minutes pass by and the bell signaling lunch is over rings loud and clear over the speakers. 

Stepping out, Korra feels a little better. Although, the guilt for what she had done still lingers. As if on cue, there’s a crackle on the speakers before her name is spoken, asking her to get to the principal’s office as soon as possible. 

She groans internally. This day was going as good as she felt.

**_____**

Detention.

That was the price she had to pay for punching that kid. They had even called her parents to let them know she was going to be home later than usual to stay behind. The school nurse had given her some ointment and iced her hand for a bit before telling Korra that was really all she could, sending her on her way to the detention room. 

Korra was no stranger to getting detention. She’s had it a few times, but it was still a rare occurrence and since meeting Asami there had been a significant drop in her troublesome ways. Korra isn’t sure what to make of that. 

Coach Zhang is the one in charge of it, but he usually leaves for a “bathroom break” once attendance is taken and doesn’t return until there’s ten minutes left. No one is brave enough to ever ditch, though, knowing they would just get another detention stacked on top of their current. 

So, this is where Korra finds herself, sitting in a desk surrounded by the other troublemakers with nothing to do but homework that she wasn’t in the right headspace to complete. How fun.

At the last minute, someone new barges into the classroom. Korra almost does a double take, not believing her eyes.

It’s Kuvira.

Averting her gaze, Korra ducks her head down, pulling her _very_ interesting calculus work closer to her. She thinks she’s successfully hidden herself until there’s a dry chuckle from the desk in front of her. 

“Haven’t seen you here in awhile.” Kuvira says, a smirk tugging on her lips.

Ignoring the heat filling her face, Korra shrugs, “I guess I’m doing better.”

Kuvira shakes her head, pointing a finger at her, “I think those new friends of yours have something to do with it.” 

At the mention of them, Korra stiffens, “So what if they do?”

Raising her hands in defense, Kuvira laughs and scoots her chair closer, “Woah, chill out. I don’t think that’s a bad thing. They’re obviously good influences on you, better than I was anyways.” She says it all nonchalantly, but the last part seems to tug on her emotions a little more than anything else. 

“Kuvira, I…” Korra’s face falls, “I’m sorry.” She’s not sure why she’s apologizing. Out of all her old friends, the only one that ever felt real was her. And she had basically forgotten about her when she met Asami.

“Don’t be. I’m glad you’re doing better.” Kuvira tells her with an easy smile.

“You just--you deserve an explanation if nothing else.”

Kuvira is quiet for a moment, “Okay then, explain.”

“W-what? Right now?” Korra sputters out.

“Yeah, why not? We’re both in detention. We’ve got time.”

Korra considers that and realizes that now is as good a time as ever. She tells Kuvira about the day she met Asami and how that had snowballed into the mess that she felt was her life right now. She leaves out some details, like what exactly was said at the party and how Asami’s dad treats her, not knowing if that was something she wanted out in public. 

When Korra is done Kuvira can only say, “That’s some really fucked up shit.”

“I know.” 

“Like, you lived through a whole movie.”

“I know.”

“And also might need therapy.”

“I _know_!” 

Kuvira raises her eyebrows, looking around to see if anyone else heard that outburst, but they’re all too engrossed in their own conversations to care. “Honestly, after hearing all that? I understand why you distanced yourself, but maybe warn a girl next time?”

Korra nods, “Of course. I’m definitely not doing as bad as I was.” She pauses, “Do you think we could ever try again? I don’t know about everyone else, but you were my friend. I cared about you.”

“I cared about you too, still do.” Kuvira tilts her head, “ So, yeah, I think we can try again. I’m just worried that your new friends won’t like me as much as they do you.”

Korra waves her off, “You’ll do just fine. They’re nice. Oh, and expect Bolin to make you a friendship bracelet. He’s _very_ serious about it, so be nice.” 

“Ugh, why do I have a feeling I’ll regret this?”

Korra laughs, “You won’t. You can act tough all you want, but I know even _you’ll_ appreciate a friendship bracelet.”

“Speaking of tough, what happened in that little fight you had? I heard you knocked a kid out.”

“That’s definitely an exaggeration. I hit him _once_ and I regret it a lot.”

Kuvira snickers, “Okay, okay. I believe you, but you know how fast things spread here. Be prepared for some questioning by your friends. I’d be surprised if they weren’t already freaking out about it.”

Korra face palms, “I totally forgot to tell everyone that I was fine.” She bites her lower lip, “Hopefully they didn’t tell Asami. I don’t want her to worry about me when she already has so much on her plate.” 

“Sounds like you really care about her.”

“Of course I do, she…” Korra trails off, a lump forming in her throat and she’s not sure if it’s the pain of her hand still lingering or something else, “She means a lot to me. That’s all.” 

“That’s all?”

“Yes.” Korra bluntly states, trying to not smile, “God, you’re just like Opal. Always looking for your gossip.” 

“Ooh, she sounds fun. Maybe I will like these new friends after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope u all enjoyed! i’ve basically got the ending done so i think we’re close to finishing :D as much as i’ve enjoyed writing this i’m excited to move onto some other ideas i’ve started hehe


	10. i want your midnights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is just soft times because they need a break <3

That night, Korra collapsed into bed, exhausted and still feeling guilty for worrying her parents and friends with her getting detention. She had already texted everyone in her group chat that she was fine before placing it on her bedside table as night time approached.

She was on the verge of fully falling asleep by midnight when her phone began incessantly vibrating. Her hand blindly felt around for the phone until she caught it.

In the darkness, her eyes take a while to adjust to the bright screen, but she could immediately see that it was Asami. Suddenly, all her fatigue left her and she couldn’t have been quicker to tap that green answer button.

“Korra?” Asami greets, voice rough.

“Asami? Are you okay?” Korra asks, fighting off the grogginess in her voice. 

“D-did I wake you?” Asami questions, sniffling,“I’m sorry. I didn’t expect you to answer this late.”

Korra is quick to clear things up, “No, no. It’s fine. _You’re_ fine. Is something wrong?” She sits up in her bed, trying to not think of the worse case scenarios. There were many.

“I just...I needed someone to talk to.” Asami admits, “I’m scared.”

“Is this about the trial?” 

“The trial, the news, everything. It’s too much. I-I don’t know what to do.” Asami’s voice breaks near the end and it simultaneously breaks Korra’s heart as well. 

With finality, she tells Asami, “I’m coming over.” 

“What?” Asami asks, “No, it’s already midnight. I just needed to talk to someone. I don’t want you to feel forced to come.” She takes in a shaky breath, “I’ll be fine soon enough. I’m probably just being dramatic.”

Korra scoffs, sliding off her bed and trying to put on shoes while still talking, “I’m coming over because I _want_ to, okay? Give me a few minutes and we can continue at your place.”

“What about your parents?”

“I’ll sneak out for now. They’ll understand...probably.”

“Probably?” Asami repeats, “You shouldn’t get into trouble because of me, Korra.”

“I know, I know, good morals and all that.” Korra offhandedly says, “ _You’re_ my priority right now, so they just have to deal with it for now.” She grabs a random jacket from her closet and presses the phone closer to her ear, whispering, “Okay, I’m heading downstairs now. Wish me luck.” before hanging up.

She successfully makes it out the front door without alerting her sleeping parents and walks a few blocks away from her house to make sure they couldn't hear her leaving the neighborhood . She calls an Uber to pick her up and take her to where Asami was staying for the time being. 

The drive is too reminiscent of when she first found out of Hiroshi Sato’s arrest. She plugs in her earbuds, hoping to find a good distraction in music until she arrives.

Once at the hotel, she pays the driver and adds a nice tip for good measure. Before she heads inside, she goes to a convenience store and buys some ice cream for the two of them to share. 

While on the drive, Asami had relented and texted her the suite she was staying in while the state was being searched for any evidence. Korra knew that it was tough for Asami to part with the place she had called her home for so many years.

The hotel is far more luxurious than anyone Korra had stayed in. Upon entering, she immediately was called out by the woman running the front desk.

“Excuse me. Are you Korra?”

Cautiously, Korra says yes.

“Ms.Sato insisted you take the private elevator straight to her suite at the top of the floor.” 

“Oh, wow. Really?” The woman nods, pointing Korra in the right direction.

Reaching the door of Asami’s suite, Korra knocks softly three times, not wanting to scare her. When she opens it, there’s worry all over her face. But just for a moment, Korra notices her shoulders fall in relief to see her so she takes that as a good sign.

“Can I come in?”

Wordlessly, Asami opens the door even wider, a silent invite. 

As she steps in, Korra has to curb her look of shock at just how big this place was. The entire room was enveloped in a yellow light from the light bulbs turned on. All the windows were closed, though they certainly led to a magnificent view. 

“This place is huge.” Korra states bluntly, shifting to look at Asami.

“I know. It’s ridiculous.” Asami tells her, shaking her head, “My lawyers insisted I stay comfortable while I waited for the house to be investigated, but I don’t think I could ever live there again. Not after all this.” Her eyes shine with unshed tears and Korra remembers why she’s even here in the first place.

She takes a step closer, “I’m really sorry this is happening to you. If there’s anything I can do, just let me know.”

“Just being here is enough for me. You didn’t have to. I know I’m selfish for wanting you here when we’re trying to not make things complicated.”

Korra scoffs, “You’re my friend. Of course I’ll be there for you, complicated or not.”

“I’ve never had a friend like you before.” Asami tells her sincerely, and Korra wonders if the blush appearing on her face is her own imagination or not. She doesn’t question it.

“Well…”Korra holds up her bag with the ice cream inside, “You do now.”

Asami gasps quietly, “Is that cookie dough?”

Korra nods, laughing a little at how amazed she looks, “Yep, I figured this would help you out, too.” She hands the bag to Asami who speeds to her kitchen, grabbing two spoons. The bright smile on her face is a relief to Korra. It was really all she wanted from her, for her to be happy, even if it’s only for a moment.

Asami stops just in front of her, handing over a spoon, “Do you wanna sit?”

As if barely becoming aware of where she is, Korra blinks, “Oh, yeah.” She plops down next to the arm of the large leather couch. She only watches as Asami does the same, their knees brushing against each other. The touch sends a small shock throughout her entire body. She shivers slightly, and it catches the attention of Asami who decides to not comment on it. 

“So,” Korra begins, setting a tentative hand on the other girl’s knee, “Do you need anything else? I just brought the ice cream, but -- but if you need _anything_ else then I can run out and get-”

Asami places her own hand on top of Korra’s, “This is already more than enough. You don’t need to do anything else.” 

“Okay.” Korra breathes out, as Asami begins to rub her knuckles she can’t help wincing at the sensation on her freshly bruised bones.

“Did I hurt…” Asami doesn’t finish her thought as she sees the injury for the first time, “Wait, what happened to your hand?”

Korra internally chides herself, retracting her hand like she’s been burnt, “I’m okay. I just got into a little fight earlier today at school.”

Brows scrunched in worry, Asami says, “A fight? With who?” Her spoon is half buried in the bucket and the longer they leave it there, the sooner it will all start to melt soon. 

“I don’t really know the other guy's name.” Korra truthfully tells her, eyeing the spoon, “I got detention over it.” 

“I didn’t take you as someone who got into fights a lot.” Asami grimaces, smacking her forehead, “Okay, that came out a little condescending, sorry.”

Chuckling, Korra shakes her head, “You’re fine. I’ve never been in one before, so that’s fair to say and it’s probably also why I almost broke my hand since I have no experience whatsoever.” She flexes her fingers, testing out the movement, “Still hurts.”

“Yeah, looks like it. Let me get you some frozen peas I have in the freezer.” Asami stands.

“You had the choice of any food to put in this hotel _suite_ and you chose peas?” Korra teases.

She can hear Asami laughing from the kitchen, “Is that seriously your concern right now? My food options?”

Korra shrugs, “It’s a fair question, Sami.”

Asami re-enters with the peas, rolling her eyes fondly, “Shut up.”

“Anything for you.” Korra grins, perhaps a little too genuine in her wording. She chews on her bottom lip, hoping that she didn’t come off too strong, “But, uh, thanks.” She raises her uninjured hand, thinking Asami will hand it to her. Instead, she puts it on top of Korra’s bruised knuckles herself with a small smile.

“It’s no problem.” She pauses, evaluating _something_ within herself, “Can I ask you a question?”

“You already did.” Korra points out.

“Oh my god. Be serious!” Asami exclaims, trying to sound exasperated but her own smile betrays her.

Korra submits to her request, ducking her head with a proud expression, “Okay, okay. I’m done. What do you want to ask me?”

Pursing her lips, Asami asks her, “If you don’t mind me knowing, what was the fight about?” She continues, eyes softening, “You just don’t seem like the violent type, I guess. So I’m curious.”

For a second, it’s like time stops all around Korra as she processes the question. It was not the one she had been expecting at all. A small part of her wants to lie and make up some bullshit reason as to why she got in the fight. Another, much louder part, wants to just come clean with it. It’s not like Asami didn’t know she cared about her a lot, she absolutely _did_ and yet they were still trying to ease back into whatever relationship they wanted. Korra didn’t want to screw it up.

Screw it.

Sighing, she relents, “It had to do with you.”

“Me?”

“Yeah, just some assholes who were spreading rumors.” _Please don’t ask what they were._

“What were they saying about me?” Asami questions, her tone hardening, preparing for the worst possible outcome, which it _was._

Korra gulps harshly, glancing away, “It was really nothing you should care about. Rumors are just rumors.”

“If it wasn’t so bad then why did you hit someone over it? I know you’re not _that_ reckless.” Asami leans in, almost pouting, “You can tell me. I can take it.”

There’s pain in Korra’s expression, “Sami, seriously. You don’t need to hear it if it’ll only make you feel worse. I came here to help you out, not hurt you.” Even if Asami would inevitably hear about how many people thought she was in on all of Hiroshi’s wrongdoings, she didn’t need that at this very moment, when she was already so fragile.

Pursing her lips, Asami doesn’t respond. Korra can tell she’s trying to think of a better way to convince her to tell the truth and she can’t take it anymore. She sighs, “I’ll tell you in the morning, okay? Right now, let’s just watch a movie and eat some ice cream.” She takes her spoon, scooping up some of the already melting dessert from the bucket into her mouth.

Asami’s eyes light up, “Sounds good.” She almost takes her scoop before stopping halfway and looking up at Korra, “And, I know you’re just trying to protect me, so thank you. But I can fight my own battles from time to time.” She tilts her head, “Well, maybe not _physically_ fight, but you get what I mean.”

Korra can’t help the snickers that escape her as she listens to Asami speak. Somehow, she was still so mesmerizing with no makeup and her pajamas on, ready to demolish some ice cream. This was the Asami she found herself falling for more often than not, as much as she could pull off any look, this one was her favorite. It was the real her. The fact that she allowed Korra to see it was an honor in and of itself. 

So, as the settle into the couch, with Asami leaning heavily on her shoulder by the end of whatever stupid rom-com they settled on, Korra is content with what they have for now.


	11. falling to fallen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the ending is getting closer! :D

Work is a welcome distraction for once. Korra is happy to have something to occupy her weekends for at least a few hours. As the trial date looms closer, she feels like she’s become even more nervous than Asami over the outcome. 

They’ve had less time to hang out after their one off sleepover which led to Korra’s parents giving her a stern talking to and a promise that if she ever pulled anything like that again then she’d be grounded for a month. It could have been worse, but Korra’s pretty sure they took pity on her because she only snuck out to comfort her hurting friend.

All of her friends had done their best to do the same, but there’s only so much that can help Asami forget about her criminal father. 

And so that brings her here, to her job, mindlessly creating burger after burger for customers. Opal and Wu were good company though. All they had to do was be themselves and that was more than enough for Korra to crack a grin or two. It’s nice.

Korra and Opal are in the middle of seeing how tall they can make a tower of hamburger buns (it’s a particularly slow day, give them a break) when Wu walks in with a terrified expression. 

“Uh, don’t look now, but Kuvira is out there waiting for her order to be taken.” He whispers, or really, hisses at the two.

The sudden intrusion spooks Opal and her addition to the tower causes its downfall. She curses, then looks up at him, “What do you mean?  _ The _ Kuvira? Like, I-can-kill-a-man-with-my-eyes Kuvira?”

He nods furiously.

Korra snorts, “Wait, wait, are you guys  _ scared _ of her?” They stare at her like she’s grown a second head, but Korra brushes off their concern,“She’s harmless, but I never expected her to visit me at work..”

“Have you seriously moved on from Asami that quick?” Opal questions, horrified.

Almost choking, Korra blushes, “Oh, we are definitely  _ not _ dating!” 

“Okay, that’s--that’s good, but since you’re clearly closer to her then you need to go out there.” Wu tells her, pointing out to where the other girl waits.

Scoffing, Korra exits wordlessly. She’s met with Kuvira waiting patiently, “How did you know I worked here?”

“You texted me about it a few days ago.” Kuvira answers easily and Korra is reminded about how simple it is for her to admit to almost anything. It’s rare she ever lied, no matter how it could make her seem. With her hands stuffed into her leather jacket, she’s the picture of casual.

“Hm, alright then.” Korra looks down at the touch screen near the register, “What would you like to order?”

“Just a small chocolate milkshake, please.”

Nodding, Korra rings her up and tells her what her total will be. Once it’s paid, Kuvira pivots to go sit down, but does a double take at something behind Korra, “Uh, are those your friends peeking out from back there?”

Korra doesn’t even glance at what she’s staring at, “Yes.”

Kuvira laughs, “Cool.” She waves at them and settles into a small booth to wait for her order.

Returning to the back, Korra gets started on filling up a cup with chocolate milkshake. Wu and Opal are behind her immediately, badgering her with questions as to how and why they knew each other.

“Since you two seem so interested in her, why don’t you go and, I don’t know,  _ talk  _ to her?”

It’s obviously not something they had ever considered in their realm of thinking at the moment, given their expressions. Korra rolls her eyes. These two were going to be the death of her one day.

Wu gasps, “But she’s  _ scary _ !” 

Shrugging, Korra says, “Well, you’ve gotta get used to it. Since we’re friends, she’s going to hang out with all you guys sooner or later. Might as well get the introduction over with now.” She holds up the milkshake, “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a job to do.”

When she hands Kuvira the milkshake, she slides into the seat across from her, “So, what brings you here? Did you need something from me?”

“Nah, I just wanted to stop by and say hi. Plus, I heard you guys made good milkshakes.”

“People say that?”

“Yep.” Kuvira takes her first sip, looking pleased, “And it looks like they’re right.”

Korra smiles, “You know, my friends are terrified of you.”

Kuvira hums, suddenly looking a little uncomfortable, “This is what I was talking about when I said your friend group and I might not get along.” She takes another sip, as if to calm herself. Her other hand taps the table nervously.

“They’ll like you once they realize you’re not whatever version of you they’ve created in their heads. They can be dumb, but they’re not assholes.”

“That’s nice to hear.” Kuvira mumbles, glancing at nothing in particular on the floor.

Korra switches to a gentler approach, “Hey, you’re cool, okay? The coolest person I know. They’ll see that.” 

Kuvira meets her eyes, “You sure?”

“Positive.” Korra stands, “I get off in a few minutes. You wanna hang out after?” Kuvira agrees and tells her she’ll stay inside until they can go.

As if on cue, a loud honk from outside catches their attention. Korra peers out one of the windows and is less than shocked to see that it’s Mako’s car parked in front of her workplace. Bolin is the first to scramble out of the car and hurriedly open a door from the back. Out walks Asami, she’s saying something, probably a thank you. 

Korra gulps. No matter what she couldn’t seem to ever shake the butterflies that filled her whenever she saw the other girl. The hold she had over Korra was infuriating and welcomed at the same time

When she turns back, Opal and Wu are also out from the back kitchen, looking as happy as she is to see their significant others here.( Not that Asami was  _ her _ significant other. Obviously not.)

The three walk through the door and greet everyone. Asami makes a beeline to Korra with a bright grin and it’s a welcome change from how stressed her dad’s trial has made her. They hug tightly. It’s something they’ve been doing more often.

“What brings you all here?” Korra asks.

“We wanted to make it to you all before your shifts ended.” Mako answers, “Just to catch up afterwards.”

Korra looks over at where Kuvira stays seated, “Can Kuvira join? We were gonna go out, just the two of us, but we can all get together instead.”

Mako turns, seeing her for the first time, “Uh, Kuvira?”

Kuvira shakes her head, “You don’t have to invite me, Korra. It’s fine.”

“Of course she can join!” Bolin butts in, “Right, guys?”

“Yeah, totally.” Asami says, surprising Korra. She gives Korra a look, “You guys have been friends a while, right?”

Korra nods, “Since middle school, yeah.” Kuvira still looks unsure of whether her joining would be a good idea until Mako finally agrees with them. Wu and Opal shared her uncertainty, but ultimately they don’t argue once everyone else speaks up.

**_____**

Their shifts end soon after that. As Korra steps out, she waits for the others to join her. She sees Asami talking to Kuvira from outside a window. They look engrossed in whatever they’re saying and something Asami says causes Kuvira to burst out laughing.

Korra can’t help smiling in relief at that. They were two very important people to her, so to see that they were getting along was great to know.

Mako announces that they’ll be heading out to that meadow again. This time there was no need to buy food and drinks because they had already taken care of the issue beforehand. Korra insists on riding with Kuvira in the car she came, so they didn’t try to cram together into his car.

Once Korra gets the text with the address of where they’re heading, they pull out of the parking lot. 

A few minutes into the drive, Kuvira tells Korra that, “Your girl is really funny.”

“She’s not  _ my girl _ .” Korra mumbles, watching the buildings pass by her passenger side window. 

“Doesn’t look like that to me. The minute she walked in you were giving her that puppy dog stare and she was giving it right back.” They stop at a red light. Kuvira turns to her.

Nothing is said for a moment. Then, Korra sighs, “We’re friends. It’s just complicated.”

Kuvira hums, driving forward as the light changes to green.

**_____**

Upon arrival, the sun is still out, dangerously close to setting. The sky’s colors become a mix of reds and oranges on the horizon. As Korra walks to the others, she’s happy of the changes that have occurred since she had first been to this meadow. Things were different now. 

Asami seems to seek her out first again, dragging her by the hand to help unload all their drinks and snacks. Bolin and Mako take out the blankets and get to work setting them down on the soft grass, careful not to trample too many flowers in the process. It actually kind of sweet.

The rest of the group help out Korra and Asami.

“Did we really need 6 different flavors of sparkling water?” Korra asks nobody in particular, hauling out a case of them.

“Nope, but Asami was paying so I had to take advantage of her money.” Wu says, then places a hand on Asami’s shoulder, “No offense. You’re just totally loaded.”

“I get it.” Asami laughs, “It’s not really my money, though. It’s -- it’s my dad’s.” Her expression falls with those words and Korra sends a glare at Wu, who looks apologetic enough for bringing up such a sensitive topic.

Korra lowers her voice as they continue setting up, looking at Asami, “Don’t pay attention to Wu. You know how he is, speaking before he can think.” 

Asami smiles sadly at her, “I know. But I can’t escape this forever. The trial is getting closer and closer everyday.” Running a hand through her hair, she continues, “Is it okay to be terrified over this?”

“Of course it is, Sami.” Korra moves them off to the side, further away from the group for more privacy, “Are you still sure I shouldn’t come?” She can hear Bolin complaining about the bugs and Kuvira teasing him about it. It relaxes her a little.

Shaking her head, Asami tells her, “No, I don’t want you to see all that.” She pauses, chewing her lower lip, “Afterwards though, c-can you stay with me in the hotel? I don’t think I’d want to be alone.”

“I’ll be there.” Korra promises.

“Hey, lovebirds! Get over here! We can’t unload everything on our own.” Bolin yells over at them, a teasing smile on his face. Opal flicks his forehead. He doesn’t flinch, putting a thumbs up instead.

Exchanging grins, Korra and Asami join them with the rest. When everything is set up, Wu brings out a huge bluetooth speaker. Mako runs up to help support the weight of it. Putting it down, Wu connects it to his phone and begins blasting some music, urging everyone to dance.

It’s an upbeat song that gets everybody up and moving. Again, Asami doesn’t pay much attention to anyone else except Korra and Korra can’t say she’s doing anything different. They aren’t remarkable dancers, nobody there really is, but they try their best, in the end just having fun.

In the corner of her eye, Korra catches her friends jumping along to the song, Kuvira reluctantly joining. Mako looks even more uneasy about the whole thing until Wu asks him to dance together. Then, she looks back to what’s in front of her. Asami. She looks lost in her own little world. Her gorgeous black hair waving around wildly, a permanent grin etched onto her face.

Time slows down all around Korra and all she cares about is the girl in front of her. 

The next song that plays is slower. Sweaty from dancing and tired from working all day, Korra can’t think of anything better than Asami agreeing to have this dance with her. 

Her arms snake around her waist, while Asami’s move around her neck. They inch closer and closer towards each other as the melodies play out, never quite touching, never quite meaning anything in particular. It’s almost perfect.

Almost.

**_____**

“Do you think we’re the only ones who know about this spot?”

“Maybe. I’ve never seen anyone else here, but then again we’ve only been here late in the day.”

Asami purses her lips. She’s laying on Korra’s left side, their hands intertwined. It’s late now, the stars having made themselves known. It’s getting colder, autumn is already here. Korra rubs Asami’s knuckles absentmindedly, well, maybe not anymore now that she’s  _ thinking _ about it. But she doesn’t stop.

The others lay all down her right side, some sitting as they eat and drink. Music still plays softly in the background. There’s a light buzz in the back of Korra’s skull that can be attributed to the few beers she’s downed. On the contrary, Asami hasn’t had a single drop.

“How was it the last time you were here?”

Korra swallows roughly, “Uh, fine, I guess.” She clears her throat, choosing her words carefully, “A little weird to be back now, though.”

Shifting, Asami asks, “Why?” 

“ ‘Cause you’re here. That’s -- it’s not a bad thing.” Too anxious to gauge the other girl’s reaction, Korra doesn’t take her eyes off the thousands of lights in the sky.

“You stopped.” 

“Huh?”

“You stopped rubbing my knuckles.” Asami points out, ignoring the light pink now on Korra’s face. She didn’t even realize she had done that.. “I’m sorry if I make you nervous.”   
  


Immediately, Korra turns over onto her side to face Asami directly, not quite believing what she’s hearing, “No, no that’s not it at all. It’s just...weird. In a good way, though. I-” She cuts herself off, not being able to stop a grin from forming, “I’m glad you’re here, really.”

“I’m glad, too.” 


	12. state of grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it’s the day of the trial and multiple feelings come into fruition.

Korra paces back and forth. Her shoes have already made a track in the soft carpet beneath her. She wiggles her fingers stuffed into her jacket’s pockets, too jittery for anything else. 

Asami said today would be the last trial date. After weeks and weeks of deliberation of whether Hiroshi Sato would be found guilty under the court of law. Asami would officially take her place as CEO soon, as much as Korra detested the idea of putting all that pressure on an eighteen year old. 

She’d texted Korra that she was on her way a half hour ago. The hotel room being the destination. She’d sent the key over to Korra’s house with her driver instead of in person. 

Korra sat on the lavish couch in the living room area of the gigantic suite. She wondered how often Asami even took the time to sit here. She had seemed especially busy in their phone calls leading up to the trials. Her face had been broadcasted all over the four nations this morning. Speculations of her involvements and questioning how she could have been so oblivious to her father’s wrongdoings. 

It made Korra angry with white hot fury to even think that there were still people out there who saw Asami as the bad guy in this situation. 

She clicks the side of her phone to unlock it. As more and more minutes passed she began wondering if something had happened. The drive shouldn’t have taken this long, right? She had searched up the courthouse’s directions from here to there. It was only fifteen minutes. It shouldn’t have been nearing an hour.

Unless Asami was in trouble, Unless she had gotten into an accident on the way here. Unless she realized that she never actually wanted to see Korra again in the first place. Unless she-

The front door creaks open. Korra shoots up from the couch.

There’s the clacking of heels that stills as she steps onto the carpet in the living room. Bags under her bloodshot eyes. Had she been crying? 

“Asami.” Korra breathes out, one part relieved and the other terrified at what they were supposed to do now, “How’d it go?” 

Asami is quiet at first, then her mouth opens like she’ll talk. She closes it again, lips trembling. 

She shakes her head solemnly and Korra doesn’t need her to explain anything else. Her only other parent had been taken away from her.

“Oh, baby.” She whispers, arms spread out to hold her and Asami doesn’t speak as she crashes into them. Quiet sobs emit from her, rattling Korra’s chest as all she does is squeeze her tightly. After not seeing her in person for so long, she doesn’t want to ever let go. 

It’s unclear to either of them how long they stay close, but it’s enough for Asami’s sobs to cease slightly, reduced only to whimpers here and there. Korra doesn’t shush her, knowing that she needs to get this out. Instead, she rubs her back soothingly, quietly giving her words of support. 

When Asami does speak, it’s in the crook of Korra’s neck. “He was running the operation from underneath our house and I was so fucking _clueless_.” Suddenly, she lifts her head up to meet Korra’s gaze, eyes wide with fear, “I didn’t want him to be guilty.” She tells Korra, faster this time, and quieter too; the shame running deep, “Does that make me a bad person?”

And she’s so fragile when she asks it, so raw and vulnerable with her tear stricken face that Korra realizes she would never admit that to anyone else. She needed to be the anchor for her right now. 

“No, of course not, Sami.” She promises her, “He’s your dad. It’s okay to still feel some kind of love for him. You-- you’re still reeling from the news. It’s fresh. That’s okay.” 

Asami shakes her head, “But, I don’t know if I love him. At least, not this version of him. The man who bought me my favorite ice cream whenever I got all As and held me every time I had nightmares. I loved _him._ ” She points a finger out in a general direction to her side, “Not _that_.”

They’re not wrapped in each other’s arms anymore. Korra is at a loss for words. Asami doesn’t seem to care for her lack of response because she continues.

“What- What if he always had this side to him? What if it’s been inside him this whole time and he just needed to find a way to utilize it?” She breathes out, trembling, “I never saw this coming, Korra. What if the man I knew never really existed?” 

Korra clasps their hands together, “I can’t guarantee that he did. But, just know that no matter what happens. You will always have me. Always.”

Asami squeezes her hands, a weary smile forming, fatigue bleeding through. Her beauty still unparalleled in Korra’s eyes. The words, “I love you.” leave her lips.

Korra’s breath hitches, “What?” Did she hear that right? 

“I-I love you.” Asami blurts out, looking terrified that she had just said that, “I love you. I know we’re trying to go slow, so I get it if you can’t say it back, but I can’t keep this inside any longer, Korra. It’s killing me. I-”

She’s cut off by a pair of lips.

It’s different from their first kiss they had at the park. It’s more tender, softer, loving. As Korra deepens it, she hears Asami breathe in deeply through her nose. She tastes like cherry chapstick and mint gum.

Asami’s hands find their way to grip Korra’s jaw, pressing herself even closer to the other girl. 

If she didn’t need to catch her breath, Korra isn’t sure she would have ever stopped kissing Asami. Once she does, it’s with a grin as bright as the sun, happiness flowing through her veins.

“I love you, too.” Korra confesses as their lips part, feeling like the heaviness in her heart has finally left her for good. She can’t believe she’s saying the words that have been on her mind for months now to the girl they were meant for.

Asami stares at her for seconds, minutes, maybe even hours. Korra’s not sure because time doesn’t seem real to her right now. She looks just at a loss for words as Korra felt. So that was reassuring.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to say that.” Korra tells her.

Asami laughs, it’s light and such a contrast to her earlier heartbroken face that Korra wants to keep a snapshot of her face in that moment forever, “I think I have an idea.”

It’s quiet, but it’s nice. The serenity of it is enough for Korra to really understand what just happened and where they could go from here. 

“Does this mean I can kiss you whenever I want now?”

“Well, I think that would make more sense if we were, you know, dating?”

Beaming, Korra nods, “I think that would be best.” She suddenly speaks in a much more serious tone, struggling to keep the excitement out, “So, Asami Sato, will you be my girlfriend?”

She says yes.

**_____**

“And that’s how it happened?”

“Yeah, basically.”

Opal raises her eyebrows in amusement, “Thank _god_. Seeing you too dance around each other for so long was the most excruciating thing I’ve ever witnessed with my own two eyes.”

Korra bumps her shoulder gently, stifling a chuckle, “Shut up. It was complicated.” She shields her eyes from the blazing sun above them, smiling at seeing her friends splashing around in the ocean in front of them. 

“That’s definitely one word for it.” Opal pauses, then asks, “But you’re happy now, right?”

Breathing in deeply, Korra says, “Yeah, I’m happy. She--she does that for me, I guess.” Wu’s shrieks of glee from splashing both Mako and Bolin can be heard from where they stand. Asami is doubled over with laughter at the sight, so is Kuvira. Seeing all her friends having the time of their lives makes her feel like everything was going to be okay.

“That’s good. You two deserve each other, you know?”

Korra hums, not sure of what to say. She kicks some grainy sand up into the air. It’s warm. She likes it like that.

When Bolin yells at them to get in on some of their mischief, they don’t argue. Instead, they run at full force towards the group. Somehow, Korra always finds her way back to Asami’s side. They share a chaste kiss before turning their attention back to their friends.

It’s a small thing, Korra realizes, to kiss someone like that. But it’s so much more than to her. A kiss can mean a lot of things to a lot of people. It’s not something that can be taken back. They’ve shared one before, but this one is different. To her, it means that she’s found what she’s been looking for. 

And that is everything to her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and there you go! all that’s left now is the short epilogue that has actually been written and done way before most of these chapters were lol


	13. epilogue: permanence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> set in summer a year later

**_you are safe here with me (with me, with me)_ **

“Is that the last box?” 

Asami huffs, setting the large cardboard box down. She wipes at her forehead with the back of her hand, “Yup, that’s it.” She gratefully takes a water bottle from Korra’s hand. Moving in the middle of summer was no fun at all, much less when they still had university to worry about. But that would be for another day.

As she gulps it down, Korra brings her hands to her hips, observing the new apartment, “It’s nice, huh?” 

Asami sets the water down, an eyebrow quirked, “I would hope so. We picked it out together.”

Rolling her eyes, Korra bumps shoulders with her playfully, “Shut up.”

Pretending to mull it over with a finger on her chin, Asami decides, “No, I don’t think I will.”

The laugh that statement coaxes out of Korra is heaven to her ears, her head thrown back and a hand splayed over her chest. Asami feels herself falling even deeper in love. If that was even possible. Perhaps she’d stared too long because Korra asks her, “What?”

Asami shrugs, “Nothing. I’m just happy.” And it was true. God, it was  _ true _ .

“Nice to see you be the sappy one for a change.”

“Oh, ha ha.” Asami sarcastically says, trying to suppress her smile and failing miserably.

Korra raises her hands defensively, “Hey, you teased me, it’s only fair I get you back.” 

Asami treads closer to Korra, taking hold of both her hands with a gentle grin, “I suppose so.” She relents, placing them on her sides and pecking her lips. As she separates their lips, Korra goes in for seconds.

“Easy there.” Asami jokes, resting her forehead on Korra’s, “We’ve still got to unpack.” They stay like that a while. The comfort of knowing the other is close allowing them to relax.

“I guess I’m just happy, too.” Korra gushes, a pink hue dusting her cheeks. Asami swoons internally.

Asami’s never really had whatever this is. Love, she guesses. She had loved her mom. She had loved her dad. She had even loved Mako in a way, and yet Korra was different. She always had been, and that was what made her so enticing in the first place. Since high school, Korra had grown to become a constant in her life and at her side. So, this love, this care, this  _ yearning _ , it had become everything to her.

“That’s good.” Asami whispers, lips turned upwards ever so slightly.

Korra mimics the expression, “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Asami reassures her, “We can be happy together.” It’s quite possibly the cheesiest thing she’s ever said and it does nothing to deter Korra’s smile from growing, eyes crinkling in the corners.

“I’d like that.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading the last update for this story!! i’m pretty happy with how it turned out in the end and i hope you all enjoyed it as well. this is my longest multi chapter fic ever, so i’m proud i stuck through with it :D 
> 
> i’m working on stories for new and old fandoms at the moment. for now though, i’ll be on a little hiatus as i finish them up. 
> 
> see you around <3

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are welcome!
> 
> buy me a coffee if you’d like:  
> ko-fi.com/unusannus1


End file.
